Dinastía, segunda generación
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Continuación de las historias de los Malfoy-Black, de los Potter-Lupin y de sus amigos. Hogwarts y más allá, con algunas miradas a los años de la primera infancia de Harry y de Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de todo el Universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a quienes tengan los derechos. No pretendo más que un simple divertimento al usar sus nombres, lugares y circunstancias en mi historia.**

**Esta es la continuación de 'Dinastía', que narró la unión de los Malfoy-Black y de los Potter-Lupin, es un Harry/Draco con toda la regla, relaciones homosexuales y mpreg. Si no les agrada, ya saben, no pierdan tiempo leyendo.**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que apreciaron y gustaron de la primera parte, en especial a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar alguna palabra de aliento.**

**D.L.**

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Uno**

**Los Potter-Lupin**

Los seis miembros de la familia Potter –y el séptimo y octavo que venían en camino-, amanecieron con la excitación propia de la partida a Hogwarts del mayor, Harry James.

Su padre Auror, James, lo saludó antes de salir rumbo al Ministerio. –Disfruta del colegio, Harry-. Le dio un abrazo interminable y un tironcito de pelo. –Levántate y no le des trabajo a tu padre...¡Espero noticias del sorteo! – Aulló por el pasillo.

Su otro padre, Remus, le estampó un beso en la frente y lo metió en el baño, para que tomara una ducha, mientras le dejaba la ropa lista al pie de la cama. Los otros niños ya estaban desayunando, de mayor a menor: Louis, de 9 años; Marianne de 6, y Victoria de 4.

A las once, se encontrarían con los Malfoy, y todos acompañarían a Harry y a Draco hasta King's Cross. Remus vigilaba que los pequeños mantuvieran sus atuendos presentables. Harry y Victorie eran bastante menos prolijos que sus hermanos, Louis y Marianne, naturalmente más ordenados y menos movedizos.

-Papá, ¿crees que Harry será Gryffindor como tú?- Preguntó Louis, mirando embelesado a su papá con sus ojos azules, iguales a los de James y el cabello castaño como el Remus.

-Puede ser como mi padrino y estar en su Casa-. Dijo Marianne, que era una versión femenina de Harry, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes; inteligente y peleadora. Para ella, después de sus padres, no existía ningún ser humano comparable a su padrino, Severus.

Remus sonrió a sus hijos, y antes de que les respondiera, Harry entró corriendo y se sentó en su sitio.

-Tranquilo Harry, come despacio-. Amonestó, suavemente. –Creo que el sombrero pondrá a Harry en la casa que mejor se ajuste a su manera de ser-. Respondió después.

-¿Lindo, inteligente, genial? ¿en qué casa má?- Dijo Harry, ganándose una palmada en la coronilla.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 26 de febrero de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Dos

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Dos**

**Los Malfoy-Black**

-Tesoro, no vas a necesitar llevar comida, si tienes hambre puedes comprar algo en el tren-. Recordó Sirius a Draco, que miraba sus galletas con nostalgia.

-Pero no hay galletas de Dobby...-. Respondió el chico, levantando sus ojos grises y mirando a su padre.

Sirius Black tenía varias debilidades en la vida: su marido, las motocicletas muggles, su cabello, las reuniones de amigos, sus ahijados Harry y Victorie, su ropa...pero la mayor de todas, era su hijo, su Draco. Cada vez que su Tesoro quería algo, Sirius no podía negarse. Simplemente no podía.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño clon de Lucius Malfoy, pero que portaba los ojos y la figura más delicada de Sirius Black, no tenía deseos extravagantes, todos sus deseos se reducían a querer quedarse en casa y no tener que ir a Hogwarts. Como ese deseo no era realizable, sus otros deseos tendían a acarrear la mansión Malfoy, sus padres, sus elfos y sus muebles hasta el colegio.

Lucius sabía que a su esposo y a su hijo iba a costarles sangre despedirse, por eso organizó un viaje compartido con los Potter, usando como excusa el embarazo de Remus.

Poniéndose de pie, Lucius los alentó a prepararse, tenían diez minutos antes de partir.

Sirius abrazó a su Tesoro y le dijo al oído. –Te prometo mandarte todos los días tus galletas y dulces favoritos-.

Draco se aferró a su papá, agradecido. No quería irse, no quería separarse de su papi...Sabiendo que le tocaba a él ser el adulto, Sirius le besó la coronilla y le levantó la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te va a gustar el colegio, vas a ver. Estarán Harry, Neville, Gregory, Blaise, Vincent...-. Le secó las lágrimas. –Vas a jugar Quidditch...vas a aprender muchas cosas nuevas...y vamos a escribirnos mucho, mucho...y pronto llegará Navidad y volverás a Casa...¿sí?

Draco asintió.

Lucius los observó todo el tiempo desde la puerta de la sala, con el corazón estrujado porque para Sirius había tantas cosas detrás de sus palabras, porque se estaba haciendo realidad, de alguna manera, su peor pesadilla: perder a su bebé.

No podía culparlo por mimar a Draco, casi lo había perdido a manos de Riddle, cuando apenas tenía un año; y en los últimos seis años, tuvo dos embarazos que no llegaron a término. No, no podía culpar a Sirius por aferrarse a su Tesoro.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 26 de febrero de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Tres

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Tres**

**Sorteos y amigos**

Hogwarts era magnífico. Harry había oído los cuentos de los años de colegio de los Merodeadores, de su padrino Lucius y su amigo Kingsley, de Lily y de Severus. Su papá Remus era Profesor aquí –cuando los embarazos se lo permitían-, pero nunca lo había visitado. Draco tampoco, y Harry se alegró porque todo era igualmente nuevo para los dos.

En la fila para el sorteo, el primero del grupo de amigos sería Vincent...La Jefa de Gryffindor era la Profesora McGonagall, papá James decía que era pesada, papá Remus opinaba que era excelente y el padrino Sirius...

'Crabbe, Vincent'...¡Slytherin!...

Una chica no dejaba de mirarle fíjamente la frente, y Harry estaba a punto de...

'Goyle, Gregory Graham...¡Slytherin!...

Suspiró, otro a Slytherin.

'Granger, Hermione Jane'...y la chica se adelantó corriendo, ¡qué alivio!...¡Ravenclaw!...

'Longbottom-Snape, Neville Frank'...¡Gryffindor!...

¡Pobre, él quería ir a la Casa de su papá!...

'Malfoy-Black, Draco Lucius'...¡Slytherin!...El sombrero gritó con ganas, Draco bajó del taburete y se acercó a la mesa de su Casa, entre aplausos.

'Potter-Lupin, Harry James'- Dijo Minerva McGonagall, con tono firme. Harry respiró hondo, se acercó, se sentó y la Profesora dejó caer el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

-'Harry Potter...el Niño Que Vivió...

-No me gusta que me llamen así...

-Ajá...valiente como todo Potter...-Suspiró el sombrero. -Y también impulsivo...Inteligente y gentil, como tu padre Lupin...y poderoso, muy poderoso...Ajá...y...eso...es muy pequeñito como para...Mmmm...

-¿Cuál es la Casa para mi?...

-Mmm...sí, no puedo ponerlo en otra parte...' -¡Gryffindor!

Draco bajó la vista, con cierta tristeza, Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, del otro lado del comedor...pero estaban en el mismo colegio, ¿no?

'Weasley, Ronald Bilius...¡Gryffindor!' ...Encima ese idiota iba a seguirlo como perrito faldero...si hubiese pedido...Bueno, ya estaba.

'Zabini, Blaise Marco...¡Slytherin!'

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_x

'_...Tenías razón, papi, el colegio me recuerda a la Mansión. Ahora vamos a tener una charla con el __Jefe__ de la Casa...que mide más de un metro...¿todavía no adivinaste? _

_Soy un Slytherin, ¿te enoja...?_

_Papá estará feliz, ¿verdad? Bueno, podemos dejarle esa alegría._

_Perdona que no sea Gryffindor, papi._

_Te quiero._

_Draco.'_

Lucius abrazó a su esposo con más fuerza. –Estará bien-. Le acarició la mejilla, y lo besó en los labios. –Y tú también...

Sirius escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Lucius y murmuró: -¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora, quién podrá aguantar a mis padres?

Lucius rió de buena gana.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 1 de marzo de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Cuatro

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Cuatro**

**Longbottom-Snape**

Harry estaba acostumbrado a su privacidad. Y Neville también. Pero la gran diferencia entre ellos, consistía en que Harry tenía hermanos que acostumbraban a invadir su cuarto, a veces con permiso, y otras -la mayor parte-, sin él.

Neville no tenía hermanos, pero sí, una hermosa mamá pelirroja llamada Lily, que le enseñaba a disfrutar del arte de cultivar especies botánicas mágicas, que solía cantar mientras regaba y podaba, y a la que le encantaba hablar cariñosamente con las plantas, como si de niños se tratase. Además, tenía dos abuelas brujas y una muggle, que se peleaban por regalarle cosas.

Recordaba cuando aprendió a hablar, y confundió el nombre de la abuela Prince, quien de ahí en más, fue la abuela Princesa ¡Por supuesto que la abuela Augusta exigió ser llamada abuela Reina!

Su cuarto en casa era _su reino_...su padre siempre le decía que eran sus dominios. Una vez, la abuela Princesa se puso seria con papá y le dijo algo así como que no debía compensar con él, Neville no entendió muy bien, pero papá le hizo un regalo ese día: extendió aún más su biblioteca con cientos de libros de cuentos, agrandó mágicamente los estantes, y le regaló un kneazle azul ¡y le permitió dormir con él! Neville decidió, entonces, que no debía ser algo tan malo eso de compensar...

No le resultaba cómodo compartir el dormitorio con otros chicos, para nada. Suspiró; iba a tener que acostumbrarse, viviría con ellos durante años.

-Nev-. Susurró Harry. -¿Estás despierto?

Neville sonrió y respondió suavemente. -Sí.

-¿Nos levantamos, y vamos a desayunar?...-Preguntó Harry, consolándose a sí mismo, al menos con Neville tenía a uno de sus amigos de siempre en Gryffindor.

-Vamos...-.

Camino al baño, preguntó. -¿Recuerdas qué clase tenemos en las dos primeras horas?

Harry rezongó. -¡No me lo recuerdes, Pociones!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Slytherin empujó con fuerza al distraído Gryffindor que revisaba el bolsillo de su mochila, en el pasillo de las mazmorras que conducía al salón de Pociones. -Hazte a un lado, no cortes el paso-. Dijo el primero.

Neville giró y se enfrentó al prepotente, con la varita en la mano. El otro, un chico moreno, delgado, de ojos verdes como su túnica, se mofó. -¿Qué, vas a hacerme cosquillas, _Longbottom_?

Neville levantó la nariz, frunció el ceño; sin decir palabra guardó la varita y se quedó mirando al Slytherin.

-¿Qué te pasa, te acordastede que no sabes usarla, _Longbottom_?

Una voz interrumpió el intercambio, detrás del Slytherin. -Por el contrario, señor Zabini. Le aseguro que el señor _Longbottom-Snape_ conoce un buen número de hechizos y encantamientos, como todo heredero de familia sangre pura-.

Blaise cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente, derrotado. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba solo junto al Jefe de su Casa: Severus Snape...el padre adoptivo de Neville.

_**Xcxcxcxcxcxcxc Dulzura Letal, 5 de mayo de 2011 xcxcxcxcxcxcxxcx**_

_**Una pequeña nota**__**:**_

_**Imposible pensar en desarrollar año por año...no, van a seguir aproximadamente veinte capítulos con escenas de este tipo, hasta el último año y allí nos quedaremos un tiempo más con nuestros Harry y Draco y su relación TAN especial. Otro aviso, van a ver mucho de Neville y de Blaise...juntos.**_

_**Un hasta siempre.**_

_**D.L.**_


	5. Cinco

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Para AlmaRosa...**

**Cinco**

**No son como mis pavos reales**

'Wingardium leviosa'...la pluma que les había dado el Profesor para practicar, voló y dio contra la cabeza de Harry.

El Gryffindor giró y lo saludó con la mano. Draco le sonrió y murmuró otra vez, 'Wingardium leviosa', apuntando a la pluma que había caído al suelo, y volvió a elevarla.

El rubio miró otra vez por la ventana, y comenzó un viaje imaginario a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, recordando una tarde especial: _su papá lo corrió por el jardín, riendo y amenazando con atraparlo y llevarlo a tomar un baño, a la fuerza, después de haber pasado toda la tarde con él, embadurnando a los pavos reales albinos con pinturas de colores estrambóticos: rosa, violeta, fucsia, anaranjado, rojo, amarillo...hasta sus cabellos rubios eran un testimonio colorido de esas actividades...y papá estaba igual, ¡tenía pintura hasta en la nariz!_

_¿Qué estaría haciendo papá, ahora?_

-¡Señor Malfoy!- Llamó el Profesor.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- Exclamó Draco, apuntando a su grueso libro de Encantamientos. El volumen se elevó considerablemente.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, cinco puntos para Slytherin...

_Estuvo cerca_, pensó Draco_...¿y si tomaba un paseo cerca del lago? Había garzas...¿no? ¿Y si traía un par de pavos de casa?_

Harry se acercó a su amigo, preocupado. -¿Te pasa algo, Draco?- Preguntó, en voz muy baja. -La clase terminó...

El Slytherin se sorprendió y resopló. -¡Esto es muy aburrido, Harry!...¿cuándo empieza lo bueno? ¡Ya sé! ¿crees que podrías teñir esas aves del lago, para que sean como mis pavos?

-¡¿ Mm, qué?

Mientras salían para la próxima clase, Draco seguía tratando de convencer a Harry para que lo ayudara a traer dos de sus pavos albinos a Hogwarts, ya que no quería desteñir a esas aves.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Al día siguiente, Lucius recibió una carta de su ahijado Harry, que le sacó una sonora carcajada, en medio de una reunión en el Ministerio, con ambos Shacklebolt:

'_Padrino Lucius, Draco quiere traer dos pavos albinos a Hogwarts, ¿podrías sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, por favor? Cada vez que ve pájaros dice: 'No son como mis pavos reales'...¡Y por suerte no se da cuenta de que con sólo pedírselo a mi padrino Sirius, tendría una bandada! ¿Te lo imaginas?_

_Él parece más Gryffindor que yo, ¿de dónde saca esas ideas?_

_Harry._

Lucius le extendió la carta a Kingsley, comentando. -De su papi, de donde más...

_**Xcxcxccxcxcxccxc Dulzura Letal, 6 de mayo de 2011 xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcc**_


	6. Seis

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Seis**

**Quidditch**

10.00 horas, Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, en las tribunas de Slytherin, con sus colores de Gryffindor. Neville se sentó del otro lado, saludando a su padre con la mano, a la distancia.

-Potter, ¿sabes que te estás metiendo en territorio enemigo?- Preguntó Zabini, sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Harry, y agregó, con la mano abierta en el pecho. -Prometo no festejar cuando Morrison atrape la snitch...no festejar mucho-. Y rió.

Draco le dio una palmada en la nuca y Gregory le palmeó la espalda. -¡Nev, no dejes que grite si eso pasa, porque los chicos de los otros años no son tan comprensivos como nosotros, y no quiero tener que llamar a mis padrinos para avisarles que este estúpido terminó golpeado!

10 horas y 40 minutos, Harry y Draco contuvieron el aliento, y con ellos, todos los que presenciaban el partido de Quidditch.

Wood y Flint, los capitanes de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, respectivamente, gritaban con todas sus fuerzas a sus buscadores:

-¡Hacia arriba Baddock! -¡Sube, Will, déjalo!

Ninguno de los chicos hizo caso y, como previeron todos los que estaban en el campo, chocaron en el aire, a un par de metros del suelo.

La mano de Draco buscó la mano de Harry. Permanecieron así, en silencio, tomados de la mano, hasta que quedaron solos en las gradas.

-Estarán bien, Pomfrey los dejará como nuevos-. Harry quiso tranquilizarlo.

Draco preguntó, en voz baja. -¿Siempre serás mi amigo, no Harry?

Algo en el corazón del Gryffindor se tensó. -¡Claro que sí! Como en casa, podremos pelearnos y podremos enojarnos, pero se nos pasará...¡siempre seremos amigos!- Apretó la mano y le dio un tironcito al brazo. -Aunque te gane, siempre te voy a saludar, como buen ganador...

Draco se sorprendió por el tono serio de Harry, levantó la vista y vio la expresión divertida.

-¡Espera a que podamos jugar nostros, ya vas a ver quién atrapa la snitch, pendejo engreído!- Soltó la mano de Harry, levantó la nariz al aire y bajó las gradas, sonriendo al escuchar las carcajadas de su mejor amigo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 10 de mayo de 2011 xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc**_


	7. Siete

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Mis queridos lectores, no puedo contestar los reviews! Me salta una página que dice: ¡Oops...y una sarta de tonterías, así que los que saben que siempre les devuelvo alguna palabra de gratitud...¡No puedo hacerlo, es una lástima!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**D.L.**

**Siete**

**Función de gala**

Lucius Malfoy entró del brazo de su esposo, Sirius Black, al atrio del Ministerio, convertido por esa noche en un elegante salón de baile.

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la pareja, y no era para menos: resplandecían. El nuevo Ministro se adelantó sonriendo.

-¡Lucius, Sirius, bienvenidos!- Estrecharon la mano de Percival Shacklebolt.

-¡Felicitaciones, señor Ministro!- Dijo Lucius, ganándose un gentil llamado de atención.

-¡Nada de eso! Para ustedes siempre seré Percival.

El Ministro señaló a su hijo Kingsley, que charlaba con James, vestidos con sus uniformes de Aurores. -Allá están sus amigos, vayan que les contarán las últimas novedades.

-Y allá está mi familia en pleno...- Murmuró Sirius.

Y, en verdad, la familia Black se destacaba. El primogénito dirigió suavemente a su esposo hasta Walburga.

-Lady Black-. Saludó Lucius.

-Mamá, estás hermosa-. Saludo Sirius, besándole la mejilla. Walburga sonrió apenas y susurró.

-Tus tíos Lestrange pidieron la mano de Regulus para Rabastan.

Sirius se sorprendió. El primo Rabby jamás quiso casarse después del fiasco de doce años atrás. Bella y Narcissa eran las esposas de los otros hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Raoul, y ambas tenían un niño cada una. -¿Dónde está Regulus?

-Con sus compañeros In...soportables...-Dijo su madre y Sirius debió contener la risa.

-Tu segundo hijo es un Inefable de primer orden, madre, deberías respetar su profesión...

-Lo hago, te lo aseguro, pero es que son peores que los Cuatro, todo es un secreto para ellos...son agotadores, hijo. No dejes que mi Draco se meta en el Ministerio, Sirius.

-No lo hará, Walburga-. Apuntó Lucius, interrumpiendo la charla con Orion y Abraxas. -Será un hombre de negocios...

-O político, o Ministro o Juez, no burócrata -. Dijo Orion.

Sirius escuchó, estupefacto, cómo sus padres, el de Lucius, luego Kingsley, su esposa y el Ministro, opinaban sobre la futura profesión de su Tesoro. Lucius se inclinó como para decirle algo en el oído, y disimuladamente le rozó el cuello con los labios y la lengua; sacándolo con éxito del asombro. Hasta que el esposo de la hermana de Kingsley, Giovanni Zabini, opinó. -O podría ser el esposo de mi hijo Blaise, ¿qué profesión mejor que esa?

-¿Qué tal la de Lord Potter?- Intervino James. -No van a planear el futuro de mi ahijado dejándome afuera.

Walburga sonrió, tomando el brazo de su hijo mayor. -Ven, Sirius, quiero beber algo, dejemos a estos con sus fantasías, nosotros sabemos que Draco será lo que él quiera, ¿verdad?

-Madre, ¿y si quiere ser criador de pavos reales albinos?- Preguntó Sirius, con una mueca.

-Te encargarás de persuadirlo y lo convencerás de lo hermosos que son los negocios familiares...

_**cxcxcxxcxxcxcxcxcxc Dulzura Letal , 11 de mayo de 2011 xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc**_


	8. Ocho

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**¡Sigo sin poder contestar los reviews! De veras, muchas gracias a TODOS!**

**Ocho**

La primera vez que un niño da señales de magia accidental, es un día de alegría para toda familia de magos, un día de esos que se recuerdan a través de los años.

Para Severus y Lily, la primera manifestación de magia de Neville fue completamente inesperada, por lo temprana y poderosa.

Severus estaba a punto de rendir el último examen para convertirse en Maestro de Pociones. Perfeccionista como era, cultivaba sus propios ingredientes vegetales, los cultivaba y cosechaba con sumo cuidado. Lily hacía su parte en los jardines de la Mansión Longbottom, transformando el paisaje con cada estación, y disfrutando la mirada de orgullo de Augusta. El pequeño Neville, con sus dos años, caminaba detrás de su mami con las manitos llenas de tierra o de semillas, tratando de repetir las palabras de los versos que mamá recitaba o cantando con ella para que las plantas crecieran lozanas y bellas.

Neville sabía que cuando se quedaba con papá no tenía que tocar nada en el invernadero, pero nada, nada. Y cuando papá preparaba sus pociones, solía sentarlo en un banco alto con mesita y dejarlo jugar con cubos y rompecabezas simples.

Esa mañana, Severus maldijo a una planta de hojas casi negras, que debería haber florecido por la noche: las flor era un ingrediente esencial de la poción que necesitaba ensayar para su examen final. Y no había caso, la planta florecía sólo por la noche...Resopló, resignándose a retrasar la tarea por un día...

-¡Pá!- Exclamó Neville.

Severus giró para ver a su hijo y se quedó de piedra: el pequeño le sonreía extendiendo la mano.-¿For?- Preguntó, contento, a media lengua.

El mago siguió la dirección del regordete dedo índice y vió cómo un hermoso pimpollo blanco se abría ante sus ojos. -¡For pada Pá!- Rió Neville, contentísimo.

Severus tardó en reaccionar, y lo hizo de modo que las risas del pequeño se multiplicaron: lo levantó de su silla alta, lo abrazó y lo lanzó al aire. -¡Qué linda flor le regalaste a papá!

Fue un día de fiesta en la Mansión Longbottom.

**xxxxxxxxx**

-..._los pétalos son muy delicados, Harry, ¡no los maltrates!._..- Severus sonrió para sus adentros, escuchando el reclamo susurrado de su hijo, y recordando la mañana en que –casi diez años atrás-, le había regalado su primera manifestación de magia.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura letal, 17 de mayo de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Nueve

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Nueve**

Hermione quería comerse Hogwarts. Aunque, en verdad, quería comerse al mundo mágico completo. Tenía hambre de conocimientos, hambre de saber.

Eso pensó la pequeña antes de comenzar el Colegio, cuando la novedad de la propia identidad se le presentó luminosa e invitadora ante los ojos de su mente. Y quiso prepararse, leyendo todo lo que llegó a sus manos: 'Historia de Hogwarts'; 'Los magos más poderosos de la antigüedad'; 'Los magos más influyentes del siglo XX'; 'La magia y los muggles'...

Pero, una vez en Hogwarts, sorteada en la Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, tardó un par de meses en reconocer que su voraz apetito por nuevos conocimientos le hacía sentirse como si intentara ponerse un vestido dos talles más chico que su cuerpo: le resultaba escaso, era insuficiente, no le alcanzaba. Comenzó a observar, a 'estudiar' a los magos y brujas compañeros de su Casa que provenían de familias enteramente mágicas o de familias con un padre o madre mágicos y uno muggle; y a los chicos de otras casas, particularmente a los Slytherin y a algunos Gryffindor.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ravenclaw y Slytherin compartían clase de Transformaciones.

Hermione practicaba concienzudamente la entonación del encantamiento para transformar el papel en tela, ensayaba el movimiento de la varita, una y otra vez. Se hallaba enfrascada en su intento por unir todos los aspectos de la magia transformadora, como les había enseñado la Profesora McGonagall, cuando un golpe brusco le sacudió el brazo. Giró, para ver quién había sido el causante. Las palabras desdeñosas le dieron un golpe muchísimo más duro que el anterior:

-¿Y tú, qué miras?- Dijo Nott. -¿Acaso te crees que la magia va a pegársete porque nos imites? ¡Hay que nacer mago para hacer magia!

La Profesora McGonagall entró, llamando a silencio con su sola presencia. Hermione se sentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose insignificante. Una mano suave le rozó el codo, pero la niña no tuvo la fuerza de ánimo para levantar la vista. Sin embargo, una voz suave y cálida le dijo: -Todos aprendimos así, Hermione, repitiendo y practicando. Imitamos a nuestros papás o a los tutores... También Nott...

-Señorita Lovegood, ¿quiere responder la pregunta?

La misma voz cálida dijo. -Es un arte mágico, Profesora. La Transformación es un arte, no sólo conocimiento, mi padre dice que es como diseñar...yo creo que tiene razón, ¿y usted?

-También, Señorita Lovegood. Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

Hermione sonrió y respiró hondo. Se había dado cuenta de que había otro tipo de apetito que también le carcomía el alma: tenía hambre de amigos. ¡Y aquí estaba la primera!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura letal, 18 de mayo de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Un par de cosas**__**:**_

_**¡Falta mucho para que lleguen las escenas eróticas, son chiquitos todavía!**_

_**¡Llegarán, lo prometo, y en cantidad! Por algo el rating es M.**_

_**Lo segundo: la Hermione que imagino es inteligente y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que le falta 'experiencia de la magia', lo que los niños nacidos de padres magos absorben desde siempre.**_

_**Un abrazo a todos los lectores y uno extra a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir alguna palabra de aliento.**_

_**D.L.**_


	10. Diez

_**Algunas cosas que necesitamos aclarar, porque ¡sigo sin poder responder reviews! Ahora en lugar de ese mensaje con el 'Oops...' y no sé qué más, sale un Error tipo 1...**_

_**Con respecto a esta historia: los años escolares de Harry, Draco, Neville, Blaise, etc...no tendrán mucho de contínuos, sino que serán, preferentemente, escenas puntuales, sentimientos explorados, reflexiones...mechados con hechos importantes que los irán llevando al último año, cuando se desarrollará 'el grueso del relato'. Además, no pienso dejar afuera a sus padres...como verán al final de este capítulo.**_

_**Prometí y cumpliré: no abandonaré NINGUNA de mis historias, ni propias ni traducciones...**_

_**Ténganme paciencia, ¡porque lo que yo no tengo es tiempo!**_

_**Agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón todos y cada uno de los reviews!**_!

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

-Sólo para la carta de Luisa Lupin, imagínense que 'leen en francés'...

**Diez**

'_Mis queridos,_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Felicitaciones a ambos, a ti Harry por tu sorteo en Gryffindor, y a ti Draco, por tu sorteo en Slytherin. A estas alturas supongo que ya estarán adaptados a la rutina de Hogwarts. Eso significa que ya estarán listos para retomar sus clases de francés. _

_No creo tener que recordarles la importancia de continuar con la práctica del idioma, ¿verdad?_

_Les envío sus tareas, para que las completen y las lleven a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad. Allí nos veremos y podremos corregir errores. Además, Marianne y Louis se sumarán a nuestras reuniones._

_Mis niños, cuídense mucho, aprovechen las clases y recuerden: pregunten, no se queden con dudas, están allí para aprender._

_Les envío un gran abrazo y un beso a cada uno._

_Abuela Luisa'_

Harry se miró las manos, en una tenía la carta de su abuela, en la otra una pila de pergaminos; levantó la vista, incrédulo. Del otro lado del comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco sostenía exactamente lo mismo en sus manos, con una expresión que Harry conocía bien y que le recordaba lo que siempre repetía el rubio antes de las lecciones: '...es Tu abuela, Lupin...¿por qué tengo que aprender francés contigo? Te aprovechas porque el abuelo Abraxas dice que los Malfoy tenemos que hablar francés como nativos...¡pero yo también soy un Black!'

Después terminaba de gran charla, tomando el té con la abuela Luisa, pero primero tenía que hacer todo ese teatro...¡Pendejo malcriado, sólo le bastaba con una sonrisa, y tenía a su abuela comiendo de la palma de su mano!

James besaba casi con desesperación a su esposo; hirviendo de deseo. Por fin, los gemelos –de dos meses- se durmieron al mismo tiempo, dándoles un rato de descanso. Pero el descanso era lo último en la mente de James, Remus gimiendo, Remus abierto para él, Remus suyo, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

_¡Merlín! ¿Sería normal que su hombre lobo estuviera tan deseable después de cuatro partos y uno de gemelos apenas dos meses atrás? _Pensó James,_ porque, ¡vamos! objetivamente hablando, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, fibroso, fuerte, unas manos ágiles y suaves...las que ahora le recorrían la espalda y lo estremecían y lo ponían aún más duro...Y esa boca, y esa lengua, y ¡esos ojos!_

-¡James, apúrate que van a des-¡Ah!- Remus le mordió el hombro derecho al tiempo que el Auror lo penetraba de una vez y continuaba consumiéndolo con todos sus sentidos.

_...y no debería olvidar sus dientes, ¡Merlin!...¿...El hechizo anticonceptivo...? ¡Mierda! mejor no decir nada, y que los cielos se apiaden.._.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura letal, 20 de mayo de 2011xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Once

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Soy admiradora de Padraig Harrington y su golf, así que me permití usar su nombre de pila y 'casi' su apellido.**

**Once**

Que el rencor es un campo abonado y propicio para que crezca la malicia, Lucius Malfoy ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía, era que el rencor de una familia arruinada por haberse opuesto a la suya en los negocios, iba a desencadenar tantos acontecimientos en el futuro de la familia Malfoy-Black.

Sí se imaginaba que el quinto Padraig Barrington estaba convencido de que los Malfoy debían pagar por el suicidio de su abuelo y porque su padre y él debieron rebajarse a trabajar en el Ministerio, después de la bancarrota de su familia. Después de todo, las amenazas y los reclamos de los abogados de los Barrington eran parte de la correspondencia diaria.

Pero, últimamente, la táctica del mago había cambiado radicalmente, ahora se había convencido a sí mismo de que era capaz de seducir a Lucius Malfoy. La primera vez, Lucius se rió a carcajadas en la cara de Barrington, la segunda, antepuso una barrera que repelió el avance.

Nunca quiso comentarle nada a Sirius, creyó que no valía la pena, sólo se trataba de otro idiota lastimoso que podía mantener a raya, nada peligroso...eso pensó Lord Malfoy.

_**xxxxxx**_

Orion y Abraxas tenían la entrada autorizada al despacho del Ministro cuando quisieran; es más, contaban con un despacho cercano. Ambos Lores disfrutaban su posición; por lo que acordaron que ya era tiempo de pasar los deberes del título y los negocios de familia a sus primogénitos.

Con Draco en Hogwarts, Sirius abrazó con gusto la oportunidad de dedicarse a los asuntos de la familia Black y de tomar su lugar en la sociedad mágica.

_**xxxxx**_

Esa tarde, Lucius tenía Junta en el Colegio y, a último momento, Sirius decidió consultar un par de cosas con su padre, personalmente.

Saludó a la secretaria de Percival, en el pasillo, y le extrañó que le dijera que la reunión de Lord Malfoy hacía rato que había comenzado. Empujó la puerta entreabierta del despacho de su padre, absolutamente desarmado para la escena que vio a continuación: un hombre tenía la cara hundida en el cuello de Lucius. Desde el lugar de Sirius en la puerta no se podía ver la expresión de su esposo, pero sí el resto del cuerpo. Sus manos estaban apoyadas, palmas abiertas, sobre el pecho del otro mago, que lo empujaba contra el escritorio.

Sirius respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta; levantó la barbilla y saludó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para aplastar todos los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y el alma, y dejar solamente la frialdad y el orgullo de los Black. Sin mirar a Lucius, dijo, con un tono claro y educado.

-Buenas tardes, señor...

El aludido se separó de Lucius, le dedicó una sonrisa sobradora y triunfante, se acercó a la entrada del despacho y le extendió la mano. –Buenas tardes, Padraig Barrington, el quinto.

Sin tomar la mano ofrecida, y con un tono aún más frío, Sirius respondió. –Lord Black...-Y no le prestó más atención, después hizo el ademán de mirar alrededor de la oficina y dándole la espalda a un Lucius mudo, lanzó por sobre el hombro:

-Lucius, dile a mi padre que lo veré en Grimmauld Place esta noche-. Y salió, caminando tranquilamente. Se despidió con amabilidad de la secretaria de Percival, giró en el próximo pasillo y se apresuró a buscar el ascensor; quería bajar al Atrio y tomar la red flú, necesitaba ir a casa sin cruzarse con nadie y, sobre todo, antes de que Lucius lo alcanzara.

_**xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc Dulzura Letal, 25 de mayo de 2011 xcxxcxcxcxcxcxc**_


	12. Doce

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Doce**

Sirius entró a su cuarto, agitado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas y trató de calmarse. Inmediatamente después, Lucius entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sirius giró, hecho una furia, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y dolor.

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta, querido?- Preguntó, irónico.

Lucius se acercó y trató de tomarlo por los hombros. –Déjame expliacarte...- Pidió.

Pero Sirius se zafó y puso distancia entre ellos. -¡No me toques!- Espetó, enfrentándolo. –No tengo ganas de oirte, Lucius...-.

Sin embargo, Lucius no iba a dejar que pasara más tiempo sin que oyera la verdad. Con un movimiento rápido, lo tomó por las muñecas -para que no pudiera sacar la varita de su funda en la manga de la túnica- y lo apretó con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta de la habitación, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Vas a oírme, Sirius! Lo que viste fue un intento de ese bastardo de seducirme-

-¡Estaba teniendo éxito, entonces!

-¡¿Pero qué dices!

-¡No parecía que lo rechazaras, Lucius!

-¡Cuando entraste estaba a punto de sacármelo de encima!

Sirius rió con sorna. -¡Lo tenías encima tuyo! ¿Qué, necesitas un dominante, ahora?

Lucius subió las manos de Sirius por encima de sus cabezas y usó los brazos para sujetarlo y forzarlo a quedarse quieto; trató de besarlo, pero Sirius no respondió y le mordió el labio inferior con ira. El moreno, sacando fuerzas de su enojo, levantó una rodilla y le golpeó la entrepierna, soltándose por un momento. No logró más, pues Lucius lo detuvo y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

Sirius cayó boca abajo, pero no era así como lo quería Lucius, él necesitaba verlo a los ojos para que su obstinado esposo comprendiera lo equivocado que estaba. Necesitaba demostrarle que no había nadie más que él, sólo él. Lo besó, y esta vez, Sirius respondió. Lucius no aflojó la sujeción. Entre jadeos, el rubio trató de explicarle, pero Sirius no oía -el recuerdo de la imagen de su amor contra otro cuerpo le quemaba el alma-.

Lucius quería hacerlo suyo, quería borrar toda duda...De pronto, Sirius no tuvo fuerzas para seguir rechazándolo, su propio cuerpo lo necesitaba. Hicieron el amor con una agresividad que nació del instinto de ambos de poseer y de entregarse al otro, de la urgencia de Lucius por demostrarle que lo amaba sólo a él, y de la urgencia de Sirius de ser reconocido por su esposo como tal, como su único complemento, como su todo.

Acabaron juntos, Sirius sobre Lucius; enseguida se levantó de la cama y sin decir palabra, se dirigió al baño, despojándose del resto de sus ropas y arrojándolas al suelo. Se duchó con agua extremadamente caliente, mientras las lágrimas se llevaban algo de su angustia y lo ayudaban a decidir qué hacer.

Se secó y llamó a Dobby. –Por favor, Dobby, prepárame una valija con todo lo necesario para unos días y llévala a mi cuarto en Grimmauld Place. Dile a mi madre que en media hora estaré allí.

-¿El amo Lucius?

-El amo Lucius se queda aquí, Dobby...-.

_**xxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 26 de mayo de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	13. Trece

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

Acrata, ahora sí.

Me convencieron los que abogaron por lo que se revela al final de este capítulo...y sí, no podía ser tan cruel con Sirius. ¡Lo amamos demasiado!

D.L.

**Trece**

-¿Vendrás a la cabaña de los Alpes con nosotros en año nuevo?- Preguntó Harry a Draco, la semana antes de Navidad. El rubio ajustó sus guantes y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a mis padres. La abuela quería que fuéramos todos a Sudamérica, dice que el calor nos hará bien.

-¡No! Tienes que venir conmigo, ¿qué haré solo con mis hermanos en medio de las montañas? Además, ¿no querías conocer a los bebés?

-Harry, voy a conocer a los bebés en Navidad.

Desde que ellos tenían memoria, el día de Navidad era un día de encuentro para todos: los Malfoy, los Black, los Potter, los Lupin, los Snape y los Shacklebolt. Año trás año. Sin embargo, esta vez sería especial, porque ya estaban en Hogwarts, extrañaban mucho sus hogares y no veían la hora de que llegara la semana siguiente.

_**xxxx**_

Walburga y Orion habían intentado hablar con Sirius, cada uno por su lado, sin éxito.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegó su hijo mayor, anunciando que se quedaría un tiempo con ellos.

-Lucius llamó temprano, para saber cómo está, pero no pidió hablar con él.

-Después del desplante de ayer...-Murmuró Orion. -...supongo que quiere darle más tiempo.

-¿Qué oíste de Abraxas? ¿No sabe nada?

-No. Sólo me dijo que Lucius está durmiendo en la habitación de Draco y que trabaja más que de costumbre.

_**xxx**_

Walburga entró al cuarto. -¿Ya vas a acostarte, tan temprano?- Preguntó, extrañada.

Sirius se volvió hacia su madre y le sonrió con tristeza. –Sí, estoy muy cansado estos días, madre.

Ella se acercó a la cama, donde él estaba sentado. Le tomó la mano y acarició la pulsera que llevaba los nombres: 'Lucius-Sirius'. En voz baja, aventuró. -¿Qué pasó, hijo?

Sirius tragó saliva y giró la mano, no llegó a responder porque el grito de su madre lo sobresaltó.

-¡Sirius! ¿es por esto? ¿no es de Lucius? -. Sin entender, Sirius se miró la muñeca. Junto a 'Draco Lucius', había un pimpollo, esperando a ser nombrado.

La angustia, la alegría, la impresión, los últimos días sin Lucius, todo se agolpó en la cabeza y el corazón de Sirius Black y se desmayó.

_**Xxx**_

En la nebulosa de su mente, un par de voces masculinas discutían con Walburga.

-¡Tenemos que llamarlo, madre!- Decía una voz profunda, _¿Regulus?_

-Querida, voy a llamarlo...- Decía la otra, _¿Papá? ¿a quién quería llamar, a Lucius...? Sí...¡no!_

-N-no, mamá-. Gimió Sirius. -no a Lu-

-Shhh, no, no lo llamaremos. Regulus, llama al Sanador MacMillan...- El Inefable abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-¡¿MacMillan? ¡Siri, estás esperando!

-¡Vamos, Regulus, no tardes!- Amonestó su madre.

-¡Ay, voy a ser tío otra vez...! ¡Ya voy, madre, ya voy!- Salió rápidamente, antes de que lo alcanzara un hechizo de la varita de Lady Black.

Walburga sacudió la cabeza, estos hijos suyos...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 26 de mayo de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	14. Catorce

**Nada del universo de HP me pertenece y no intento hacer dinero con los personajes ni con nada relacionado a JKR**

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Catorce**

..._¿No crees que si quisiera engañarte realmente, elegiría un lugar más discreto que el despacho de tu padre en el Ministerio?.._. Su mente le repitió el argumento en la voz de su madre, una de las razones por las que estaba allí en ese momento: a punto de entrar a la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy para escuchar la explicación de su esposo.

Sirius tomo coraje y abrió la puerta.

**xxx**

La expresión auténtica del rostro de Lucius, la necesidad que mostraban sus ojos, el movimiento nervioso involuntario de la mano derecha –como si quisiera estirarla y tocarlo o tomarle la mano o acariciarlo- todo eso dijo más que sus palabras...y Sirius no fue capaz de soportarlo, se adelantó y lo abrazó, sin decir nada.

Los brazos y el ser completo de Lucius envolvieron el cuerpo delgado de Sirius. Se quedaron así, callados, respirándose mutuamente, sintiéndose. Todo era tan miserablemente pequeño comparado con el amor que se tenían que Lucius maldijo su omisión y Sirius maldijo su falta de confianza.

**xxx **

-Supongo que no habrá otras amenzas que no me hayas mencionado...- Trató de bromear Sirius, pero al ver que Lucius respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos, apoyó la taza de té en el plato, sorprendido. -¿Lucius?

Lord Malfoy asintió. –Unas cuantas, amor, unas cuantas...- Y procedió a enumerarlas.

Al rato, Sirius comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, molesto. -¿Y por qué no tenemos un guardaespaldas cuidando a Draco?

-Porque no son más que palabras...

-¿Cómo las de este...Barrington?

-Sirius...

-¡No vamos a tomar a la ligera ninguna de las amenazas contra nuestra familia, Lucius!- Lord Black retomó el 'paseo' delante de su esposo. -¡Y menos ahora que vamos a tener otro hijo!... Siempre me pregunté porqué Remus no iba a ninguna parte si no se llevaba a toda su cría...supongo que así se asegura de que estén todos a salvo...no está mal...¡y eso que ellos son muchos!...-Caminaba y murmuraba para sí mismo, hasta que chocó con el pecho de Lucius. -Qu- Los labios de su esposo lo callaron; dos manos le enmarcaron la cara, y un par de ojos grises transparentes y húmedos lo miraron haciendo que sus entrañas se entibiaran y su corazón se derritiera. -Te amo, Sirius. Los amo...

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 10 de junio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	15. Quince

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Quince**

'_Tesoro,_

_Tenemos buenas noticias._

_Después de desayunar ve a la oficina de Severus y hablaremos por la red flú._

_¡Pero no te apures en comer! Te envío un saludo dulce de Dobby._

_Tu Papi Sirius'_

Blaise intentó meter la nariz en el paquete, pero Draco volvió a envolverlo rápidamente. -¡No vas a dejarme sin galletas!

-¡Ey, yo solo no fuí! ¡Potter y Longbottom se comieron las últimas!

-¿Y quién se comió las otras, si yo sólo comí una?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, mientras Draco se apresuraba a dejar el comedor detrás del Jefe de Slytherin.

**xxx**

La cabeza de Sirius Black apareció entre las llamas. –¡Buenos días, Tesoro!

-¡Hola Papi! – Sorprendido, Draco vio que su padre se sumaba a la charla. –Buen día, Papá. ¿Qué pasa?

-Buen día, Draco. Queríamos contártelo a ti en primer lugar-. Dijo Lucius, con un tono inusualmente cálido y liviano.

-Es una muy buena noticia...inesperada, cierto, pero muy buena...

Draco no era paciente y sus padres estaban alargando la cuestión; frunció el ceño y Sirius sonrió ampliamente. -En unos meses...vas a tener un hermano-. Agregó.

-¿Un hermano?

-O una hermana-. Dijo Lucius, estudiando la cara de su hijo.

-¿Estás bien, Papi? – Preguntó, Draco, en voz baja. -¿Pu-puede pasar lo de la otra vez?- Sus preciosos ojos grises se ensombrecieron. Se acordaba muy bien de cuando tenía siete años...-¿y no había pasado lo mismo...antes, cuando era muy pequeño?-. Recordaba a su papá muy feliz, diciéndole que él podría elegir el nombre de su hermanito; pero un tiempo después, sucedió algo terrible, una noche despertó oyendo el llanto de su Papi, corrió a buscarlo y encontró a sus padres abrazados, su Papi lloraba desgarradoramente, su padre trataba de consolarlo, y en ese momento llegó su padrino Remus con el sanador; al rato su padrino vino hasta él, lo cargó y se lo llevó a la Mansión Potter. Papá Sirius estuvo muy triste durante mucho tiempo...

Lucius contestó, confiado, sin darle lugar a preguntas ni a comentarios, porque lo involucró directamente.

-Me aseguraré de que no pase, cuidaré de tu papá y del bebé, y tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

-Lucius...-Comenzó Sirius.

-Sí, papá.

-Bien. No iremos a ningún sitio de vacaciones, y celebraremos la Navidad en casa...

-¡Lucius!- Exclamó Sirius, que no quería privar a Draco de la visita navideña a la cabaña de James.

-Está bien, Papi...quiero quedarme contigo... te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?...

-Sí, Tesoro, yo también te extrañé y te extraño todos los días.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 12 de junio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	16. Dieciséis

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Dieciséis**

Normalmente, Neville era un chico muy dócil, y más aún con su madre, pero no hoy.

-¡No lo haré!- Respondió, levantándole la voz por primera vez, con las mejillas encendidas.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta y Augusta preguntó, desde su sillón de lectura, junto a la ventana.

-¿Esa es manera de contestarle a tu madre, Neville?

El chico apretó los puños. ¡Todo era culpa de ese Zabini! ¡Todo! Le había gritado a su madre por su culpa, si lo tuviera delante...

-Perdóname, mamá...-Susurró, mirándola suplicante. Lily no contestó, y él siguió, tembloroso. –No...no entiendo por qué TENGO que regalarle algo, por q- Comenzaba a acalorarse de nuevo.

-Por que este año tú le comprarás los regalos a todos tus amigos- Intentó explicar Lily, pero Neville la interrumpió.

-¡Él no es mi amigo!

-Nev-

Cambió de táctica al instante, de Gryffindor a Slytherin. -¿No dices siempre que está mal mentir? ¿Por qué voy a mentir, madre? ¿no sería una mentira hacerle un regalo como si fuese un amigo? ¡No es mi amigo!

Severus se tragó la risa, e intervino.

-Frank-. Neville amaba que su padre lo llamase Frank, lo hacía sentirse especial, como cuando él podía llamarlo 'padre' frente a los Slytherin, mostrándoles que su relación era mucho más importante que la que Severus Snape tenía con ellos. –Compra un regalo que le demuestre que no es tu amigo.

-¡Severus!- Exclamó Lily, escandalizada; pero él siguió como si nada. –El motivo del regalo es simplemente un gesto de educación, si le haces un regalo a todos los chicos que estarán en el festejo y a Blaise no, lo estarías haciendo sobresalir del resto. No pienses en un regalo en los mismos términos en los que piensas cuando se trata de Harry o de Draco...sé más sutil...

Neville Frank Longbottom Snape sonrió y respiró hondo. Ahora sí podía aceptarlo, así sí.

-Está bien, mamá, puedes apuntar a Zabini en la lista de regalos que aún me falta comprar.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 15 de junio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	17. Falso 17

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Falso capítulo**

**Primero: ¡gracias a todos los que envían sus reviews, ponen la historia en alerta, etc, etc...!**

Janeth Malfoy Black, Olimka, alexia evans 12, Angeli Murasaki, AlmaRosaNS, proserpinah, Amia Snape, acrata, Quetzal29, Princesa Vampirica, Alfy-Malfoy, Shiray Gaunt, Ginebra216, Xonyaa11, Murtilla, susigabi, alex, Fran Ktrin Black, bess20, luna, choi mingyu, Elhennya 84...y perdón si me olvidé de alguien...

**Aclaraciones y respuestas**

Sí, va lento, pero no voy a acelerar el ritmo y sí, serán 60 o 70 capítulos...¡qué le voy a hacer!

Voldemort está muerto y no va a regresar.

Que una familia tenga un Portador Potencial habla de su pureza de sangre y de su poder mágico, y suele ser una característica heredada, por eso Draco es un partido excelente.

Remus no es un PP, es un hombre lobo, con su pareja mágica, con el mandato de reproducirse, de ahí los cachorros. Sólo uno de sus hijos heredará características marcadas de lobo -sin llegar a transformarse-, y no, no es Harry.

Los cielos se apiadaron, Remus no está embarazado de nuevo.

Ni Sirius ni Remus son 'amos de casa', Remus -cuando no está con licencia por paternidad-, es profesor en Hogwarts; Sirius es todo un hombre de negocios, a cargo de la fortuna y las empresas de los Black. Tal como Lucius.

Lily no puede tener hijos.

Las familias Malfoy y Black no son precisamente carmelitas descalzas, son adinerados desde hace muuucho tiempo, son tipos duros en los negocios, en la política, y tienen muchos amigos y MUCHOS enemigos...no se olviden que ahora los patriarcas de ambas familias asesoran al Ministro (el padre de Kingsley), además de estar en el Winzengamot.

Repito: todas las historias tendrán su final...sean pacientes conmigo. Me alegran muchísimo sus comentarios, cuando reaccionan a cosas que a mi me parece que sólo me gustan a mi -como un Severus eslyterinizando a Neville! O un Draco hecho una Dulzura o un Harry capaz de razonar como una serpiente, o una Hermione en su justa casa, o unos niños con infancia y padres vivos!

Un abrazo de oso a todos los que disfrutan de estas simplezas conmigo.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 18 de junio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	18. Diecisiete

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Diecisiete**

Eran tan pequeños. Perfectos. Iguales.

Remus se inclinó, acercándose a la oreja derecha de Draco. -Ese es Matthew- Murmuró, señalando al bebé que dormía plácidamente. A su lado, el otro bebé movía los bracitos y parpadeaba, como esperando su turno. -Y este es Alex-. Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y evidente práctica.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

Draco dio un paso atrás, como si temiera que Remus le pusiera al bebé en los brazos a la fuerza.

Estaban ellos solos en el cuarto de los niños. Después de todo, Draco había insistido en conocerlos, siguiendo a Remus cuando anunció que iba a darles una mirada.

De pronto, una idea horrible se le cruzó por la cabeza al heredero Malfoy-Black, y la expresó instantáneamente. -¿Los quieres más que a los otros?

Remus tomó a Alex y lo acostó sobre su antebrazo, y con el brazo libre, condujo a Draco hasta un silloncito, lo hizo sentar y acomodó al bebé en su regazo; le mostró cómo sostenerle la cabecita y se ubicó a su lado.

-Los quiero tanto como a cada uno de mis otros hijos, Draco.

Para asombro del rubio, los ojos azules de Alex lo miraron, luego le regaló una sonrisa suave, y después, el pequeño cerró los ojos y se arrebujó contra su pecho, quedándose dormido.

Remus los observaba con ternura, de pronto, los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas, y él se apresuró a tomar al niño. -¿Qué pasa, tesoro?- Preguntó.

Draco se apretó contra el costado de su padrino y negó con la cabeza. No hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de que tenía miedo. ¿Temería que su próximo hermanito fuese más importante que él para sus papás? Remus le acarició la cabeza y empezó a hablarle suavemente. -Cuando tú naciste, eras tan bello, Draco. Tu papá no te soltaba nunca, y cuando alguien le decía que tenías que acostumbrarte a dormir en tu cuna, él te hablaba al oído y te prometía que no iba a hacerles caso. Durante los primeros meses, dormías sobre su pecho, y él no se despegaba de ti.

Sirius y Lucius te adoran, Hermoso; y querrán mucho a tu hermanito, por supuesto. Tú también lo querrás mucho, ya verás. Pero tú siempre serás su Tesoro, el Primero.

-¿Padrino, crees que esta vez nacerá? Mi papá estaba tan triste la otra vez...

-Shhh, sí, esta vez todo saldrá bien. Tú podrás ser el hermano mayor, podrás ayudar a Sirius a cuidarlo...o a cuidarla, ¿no te gustaría que fuese una niña?

Draco sonrió, asintiendo y hundiendo la cara entre la pancita del bebé y el pecho de su padrino, abrazándolos a ambos.

Desde la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos, Sirius sonrió con infinita gratitud, encontrándose con la mirada verde de su amigo.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 1 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	19. Dieciocho

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Dieciocho**

Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy.

Navidad blanca, nieve copiosa afuera, calidez y risas dentro.

Abraxas presidía la asamblea jubilosa de magos y brujas que compartían la cena. Estaban todos, como cada año, y a pesar de que la presencia del Ministro, algunos asesores y el Jefe de los Aurores le daba un toque de importancia al evento, no dejaba de ser un festejo de familia.

Tres generaciones de Malfoy, tres generaciones de Black, y contando...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sirius tomó la mano de Lucius, la apoyó en su vientre y comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego la mejilla, y por último, los labios. Lucius respondió de inmediato, apretándolo completamente contra su cuerpo e introduciendo la lengua en la boca de Sirius.

Estaban en la Gran Sala de la planta baja de la Mansión, adornada con guirnaldas de muérdago y lazos dorados, y un árbol de Navidad de cinco metros iluminado con miles de diminutas hadas inquietas. Con el intercambio de regalos terminaba la fiesta.

Un silbido agudo y un grito de James hizo reír a Sirius e interrumpió el beso. Sin dejar de abrazar estrechamente a su esposo, Lord Black le susurró al oído:

-Tengo dos regalos para ti.

-¿Dos?- Preguntó el rubio, intrigado y juguetón, meciendo suavemente a Sirius que seguía con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.

-Uno acabo de dártelo...- Dijo, sonriendo. -...y el otro es una noticia maravillosa...es una niña, mi amor. Vamos a tener una niña-.

-¿Una niña?- Repitió Lucius, incrédulo.

-Una niña-. Confirmó Sirius, separándose despacio, y eso pareció despertar a su esposo de su estupor. Lucius volvió a envolverlo en un abrazo íntimo y rió, feliz; lo miró a los ojos con una expresión tan cargada de amor que Sirius sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y las entrañas se le disolvían, fundidas por tanta calidez.

Rieron juntos, porque estaban rodeados de gente y porque la alternativa era hacer el amor ahí mismo...¡o largarse a llorar!

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 6 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	20. Diecinueve

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Diecinueve**

Blaise volvió a mirar el paquete que tenía en la mano.

Estaba envuelto en un papel verde oscuro brillante, rematado con un lazo plateado. Tenía forma de caja, rectangular, de unos diez por diez centímetros, y de unos cinco centímetros de alto.

El moreno levantó la vista; Neville lo miró sin expresión alguna y sólo le deseó 'Feliz Navidad', educadamente, giró y se alejó, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Parecía una caja...

Siguió mirando el paquete, hasta que una voz suave le dijo. -No va a morderte, ábrelo-. Su madre.

Dudando, como si realmente temiera que un regalo de '_Longbottom_' fuera a morderlo, o a quemarlo, o vaya a saber qué, quitó el lazo y el papel. Quedó expuesta una caja lisa, con un escudo de armas a un lado y una inscripción en plata debajo: 'Sail & Wind'.

Levantó la tapa y allí, entre terciopelo, había un pequeño aparato redondo...parecía un reloj, pero no lo era.

Tenía una exquisita armazón de oro y letras: S, W, E, N, y una flecha apuntando a...

-Es preciosa-. Dijo Lady Zabini, sonriendo ante el asombro de su hijo. -Es una brújula, siempre

-...marca el norte. Lo sé madre-. Completó Blaise, sin desdén ni mal tono, sino absoluta curiosidad.

_¿Por qué Longbottom le regaló una brújula? ¿Quiso decirle que no tenía dirección? ¿O tal vez que no sabía orientarse? ¿Habrá querido burlarse? ¿De qué?_

_¡Qué idiota este Longbottom! _

_¡Qué suerte que su madre le compró ese libro de Pociones Curativas! El Gryffindor lo había apreciado, no pudo ocultarlo. Incluso fue a mostrárselo a su padre. _

_Bueno, al menos no quedó como un inculto, desagradecido..._

Con cierta reverencia, guardó el regalo en su cajita.

_¿Qué habrá querido decirle?_ Lo buscó con la mirada, y allí estaba, charlando con Harry Potter, el muy desgraciado, y ni lo miró, a pesar de que él se quedó observándolo fijamente por un buen rato -para diversión de su madre-.

Lo que Blaise no sabía, era que Neville había seguido de reojo todo el proceso, desde que le puso el regalo en las manos, y que esa mirada insistente del heredero Zabini le produjo al hijo adoptivo de Severus Snape, un rubor y un cosquilleo extraños, que la charla de Harry no pudo menguar.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 7 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	21. Veinte

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veinte**

James apareció en los jardines, junto a una puerta lateral de la Mansión Potter. Venía exhausto, toda la mañana pasada en un operativo para apresar a un par de estafadores, y toda la tarde entre interrogatorios y papelerío. El Auror languidecía por un baño caliente, una cena con su esposo y sus hijos...¡Qué delicia volver a casa después del día de trabajo!

Abrió la puerta de la salita pequeña. La música suave del piano lo inundó con sus tonos tranquilizadores. Parpadeó y se calzó bien los lentes.

Harry, sentado al piano, tocaba con los ojos cerrados, acariciando las teclas y arrancándoles unos tonos dulces...parecía una canción de cuna.

No parecía, lo era. En el sofá, con el regazo cubierto por una manta liviana, Remus dormía; y junto a él, en sendos moisés, los gemelos hacían exactamente lo mismo. Cerca de la chimenea, Marianne y Louis también dormían, rodeados de libros de cuentos y juguetes.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta -el 'click' del picaporte cerrándose lo alertó-, se encontró con la mirada llena de cariño de su padre y ante una seña suya, siguió tocando.

Despacio, para no despertar al resto de los Potter, James se acercó a su hijo y susurró. -¿Luisa aprobó tus progresos?

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa, y contestó con la misma suavidad. -Hoy temprano apareció, trayendo a Draco. Dijo que no iba a dejarnos volver a Hogwarts sin tomarnos examen de francés y de piano...Aprobamos los dos, por supuesto.

-Tu abuela está un poco loca...mira que robarse a Draco para tomarle un examen...

-No lo robó, padre, Sirius mandó a Dobby con ellos.

James rió por lo bajo, y su mirada se quedó en el rostro dormido de Remus. Harry lo notó y dijo, seriamente.

-Papá está muy cansado...-Cuando James regresó su atención a la cara de Harry se sorprendió porque su expresión era igual a la suya cuando algo le preocupaba -el niño estaba creciendo demasiado rápido-. -Y no va a pedirte ayuda, ni va a querer que los elfos se encarguen de los gemelos...¿por qué no invitas a la abuela Luisa a pasar un tiempo aquí?

James Potter sonrió a su hijo y sacudió la cabeza. -¡Tú eres un Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor!...¿vas a negarme que me lanzas tu 'excelente idea' esta noche porque mañana vuelves al Colegio?

Harry rió a carcajadas, despertando a casi todos los durmientes. Remus contempló intrigado a su esposo y a su hijo mayor. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó, desperezándose.

-Nada, papá...- Rió Harry, levantándose del banco del piano y yendo a sentarse junto a él en el sofá. - Sólo que mi padre va a invitar a la abuela Luisa a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

-'¿_Nosotros?'...mocoso manipulador...-_Murmuró James, subiendo las escaleras para tomar su tan deseada ducha, antes de la cena; mientras oía la exclamación de alegría de su marido y se imaginaba los días por venir con su suegra opinando sobre todas y cada una de sus decisiones y palabras...

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 16 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	22. Veintiuno

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintiuno**

El primer viernes, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, al final del desayuno, los Jefes de las Casas buscaron a todos los alumnos de primer año y los llevaron a un salón especial, provisto de butacas muy cómodas, donde pudieron sentarse todos.

La Profesora McGonagall se adelantó y cesaron los ruidos y murmullos.

-Alumnos, esta será una clase muy particular para muchos de ustedes, sobre todo para los nacidos de muggles. Hablaremos de los Portadores Potenciales. Como es costumbre, será una sola clase para todas las Casas, y se explicará tanto cuanto lo necesiten, hasta que no les queden dudas. No es un tema que se discuta en la mesa, ni en las salas comunes, sino sólo en el seno de los hogares. No toleraremos -Señaló a los demás Jefes de las Casas- ningún tipo de comentario sobre el asunto. Ahora, voy a cederle la palabra a Madam Pomfrey.

La medimaga tomó el estrado y explicó largamente lo que significaba la pubertad para los magos y brujas, pero sobre todo para los magos sangre pura, entre los doce y los catorce años.

-Quiero que comprendan que es una muestra de gran poder para una familia cuando un joven mago pasa por el mes de la pubertad y se transforma en un Portador Potencial.

Hermione Granger, de Ravenclaw, levantó la mano. -¿Sí, señorita...?- Preguntó Pomfrey.

-Granger, Madam-. La medimaga asintió, y la niña continuó. -Por todo lo que usted nos ha explicado, los bendecidos con ese don son muy pocos, ¿cuáles son las probablidades de que alguno de los presentes sea uno de ellos?

Madam Pomfrey suspiró. -No muchas, pero las hay. Tiene usted compañeros que son descendientes de familias de sangre pura con portadores potenciales cada dos generaciones, como la familia Nott, por ejemplo, o la familia Black, que suele saltear una generación para la aparición de un portador potencial-. Y siguió. -Como la transformación orgánica y los síntomas físicos son dolorosos, suelen provocar un estado de deterioro de unas dos semanas, después del cual, el cuerpo comienza a recuperarse, y si todo se desarrolla bien, en cuatro semanas el mago ya es capaz de volver a su vida normal-. Otro niño nacido de muggles levantó la mano. -Sí, señor Thomas.

El Gryffindor respiró hondo y preguntó, en voz casi inaudible. -Hay algo que no entiendo. Si los primeros magos recibieron el don porque eran apenas un par de cientos, y unas pocas mujeres, después de la Edad Oscura...y esa era la manera de que la magia se propagara...¿Por qué sigue habiendo magos que pueden tener hijos si ahora no son necesarios?- A pesar de su piel oscura, sus mejillas se oscurecieron completamente. Avergonzado, el chico se escurrió en las fauces de la butaca, queriendo desaparecer.

Madam Pomfrey sonrió. -Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su valentía, señor Thomas. De seguro muchos de sus compañeros se preguntan lo mismo y no se animan a decirlo en voz alta. La respuesta es complicada, pero se la daré lo mejor que pueda-. La bruja abarcó la sala con la mirada y se detuvo apenas en Draco, en Neville y en Theodore; continuó. -La magia es parte de nuestro ser, es lo que somos, y evoluciona con nosotros. Si una familia de sangre pura, con una compenetración mágica de muchas generaciones -incontables-, merma en sus descendientes, la magia se manifiesta y surge un portador potencial, para darle más oportunidades de sobrevivir a ese linaje, ¿comprende? Lo que en la Edad Oscura fue un don para la supervivencia de los magos y brujas como especie, ahora es un don de ciertas familias, para preservar su existencia.

Envalentonado con su primer éxito, Dean Thomas volvió a preguntar. -¿Y por qué tenemos nosotros que saber esto si no nos afecta a los nacidos de muggles?

La bruja frunció el ceño, con cierto disgusto, y dijo, con un tono más duro. -Por supuesto que les afecta, a ustedes especialmente, porque se han incorporado a la sociedad mágica con muchas ideas previas que no parecen compatibles con las tradiciones y la realidad que sus compañeros han vivido desde siempre. Esta clase tiene un motivo más, además de explicarles este tema tan difícil de comprender para los muggles, y es enseñarles que los portadores potenciales son magos atesorados por nuestra sociedad, que cuentan con leyes especiales de protección porque hasta que alcanzan la madurez sexual, después del mes de transformación, son muy vulnerables físicamente y cualquier ofensa, ataque o herida que reciban, el agresor es penado con una condena de por vida en Azkaban.

_** xxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 17 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	23. Veintidós

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintidós**

Domingo.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts arreciaba una copiosa tormenta de nieve, en la Sala común de Slytherin, cerca de la chimenea, Harry y Blaise jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico; Neville, Vincent y Gregory se lanzaban una pequeña pelotita muggle, mientras comían ranas de chocolate, tirados sobre la alfombra.

A veces, la pelotita daba contra la sien de alguno o se escabullía de las manos que debían recibirla, y el susodicho debía pagar con una rana a los otros dos...nada creativo, pero sí sabroso.

Bien cerca del fuego, Draco hojeaba un libro, también acostado sobre la alfombra, boca abajo. De repente se quedó quieto, ensimismado, después pareció recobrarse, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró, como si discutiera consigo mismo. Repentinamente, cerró el libro con fuerza y se sentó.

Harry y Blaise lo miraron, levantando las cejas y esperando la explicación que vendría sobre su comportamiento.

-Todos. Escúchenme- Ordenó. Harry y Blaise permanecieron como estaban y los otros tres lo miraron, sin tirarse la pelotita, pero comiendo sus ranas.

Con gesto petulante, Draco habló como si los otros supieran todo el proceso de pensamiento que lo llevó a semejante conclusión. -Tengo tres nombres: Cassi, por Casiopea, Lyra y Lilium...¿qué opinan?

Silencio.

Harry murmuró, comprendiendo. -Está eligiendo el nombre de su hermanita, el pendejo engreído...

-¡Ahhh!- Exclamaron todos.

Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Draco se cruzó de piernas y brazos, esperando. -¿Y?

Blaise fue el primero. -Dos constelaciones y una flor...¿vas a elegir el primer nombre y el segundo será...Siria?

Harry frunció el ceño, con digusto. -Los Black tiene nombres de constelaciones...

-¡Siria es horrible, pobre bebé!- Dijo Neville.

Gregory intervino. -¿Eso está decidido, que se llamará como una constelación?

Draco suspiró y se descruzó de brazos, para poder gesticular libremente. Harry sonrió, ese era Draco cuando algo le importaba, replicando movimientos de manos de Sirius y miradas de Lucius.

-Me gustaría que el nombre tenga algo de mis dos papás... y que respete la tradición, llamándose como mi papá. Mi segundo nombre es Lucius, su segundo nombre debería ser uno de mi papá...pero Siria no me gusta...Oriona..Oriana...Aryana...¿me fuí demasiado?

-No-. Respondió Harry. -¿Y qué tal L por Lucius y S por Sirius?

Draco abrió muy grandes sus ojos grises. Sonrió a Harry, se levantó de un salto, corrió a depositarle un beso en la frente, y siguió corriendo hasta el dormitorio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_**...y elegí...¡tan tán, tan tán!...Lis Oriana Malfoy Black.**_

_**¿Está bien? ¿les gusta? L, de Lucius; S de Sirius. Además, ¡es una flor y está en el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy! ¡Y Oriana es como el nombre de niña de Orión, que es una constelación, y como manda la tradición se llamará como papá!**_

_**Papá me prometió que yo le pondría el nombre a mi hermanita, padre, pero si no te gusta, puedes cambiarlo, no voy a enojarme. Pero me agradaría mucho tener una Lis, ¿no crees, papá?**_

Sirius y Lucius rieron, leyendo la carta de Draco, que continuaba buscando razones para apoyar su elección.

-Debo admitir que me gusta...Lo ha pensado mucho-. Dijo Lucius.

-A mi también me gusta. Y ya me imagino una 'Lis', como dice mi niño...suena hermoso, ¿no crees?

'Lis Oriana Malfoy Black'.

_** xxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 23 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	24. Veintitrés

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintitrés**

Increíble.

Estaba finalizando su primer año en Hogwarts.

Casi todo había sido como lo había imaginado.

Casi.

Draco no estaba en su casa, pero seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Su papá Remus no era su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero lo sería el año siguiente, o el otro -si lograba convencerlo-.

Tenía buenos amigos, le iba bien con todas las asignaturas...aunque eso era obvio, después de haber pasado por la 'escuela' de Luisa y Remus Lupin, y de haber recibido 'clases especiales' de Sirius Black y de Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter era un buen estudiante, casi tanto como Draco Malfoy.

-¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Déjate de dormir y ven con nosotros!- Lo llamaron, a los gritos, desde la sala común.

-¡Vamos que nos falta uno para completar un equipo!- Gritó Dean, que seguía intentando contagiarles su entusiasmo por el fútbol a sus compañeros de casa.

Más cerca, oyó la voz de Neville. -Ven, Harry, está hermoso afuera, hay sol...y los Slytherin ya están junto al lago.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó.

-Draco, Vincent, Gregory, el idiota de Zabini... Ven a desayunar conmigo y mi papá, después vamos a desafiarlos a un partido...¡Lástima que no podamos jugar quidditch! ¡Ya verán el año próximo, cuando entres al equipo de Gryffindor!

Harry rió. -Creo que prefiero jugar en casa, o en la Mansión de mis padrinos, contigo, con Draco, con Blaise...

-La semana que viene ya nos iremos, Harry. ¿Ustedes van a ir a Italia, con los Zabini?- Preguntó Neville, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, mientras se dirigían caminando lentamente hacia las mazmorras.

-Sí, pero sólo unos pocos días, después pasaremos el resto con los Malfoy. Mi padrino Sirius tiene que hacer reposo hasta que nazca Lis y nos quedaremos con ellos. Además, pobre padrino Lucius, con Draco y Sirius en la Mansión...se merece que lo ayudemos-. Harry frunció el ceño. -Aunque creo que también estarán las abuelas...-Estremeciéndose, recordó la última carta de su abuela Luisa...'_**...no debes descuidar ni el francés ni el piano. Ahora que estoy con ustedes, no dejaré que te atrases con las prácticas...' **_

A veces, no era tan bueno eso de tener una familia grande...siempre alguno salía con ideas locas, tendría que aconsejarle a papá James que les regale un viaje de vacaciones a los abuelos Lupin, después de todo, el Auror necesitaba un descanso de las inclinaciones metiches de la abuela Luisa...y de la cara amenazante que le ponía cada vez que arrinconaba a papá Remus en la escalera, o en la cocina, o en el pasillo, o donde sea, para besuquearlo...Sí, un crucero para los abuelos, sería un regalo muy conveniente.

_**xxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 10 de agosto de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_

_**¡Sí, Harry es un Slytherin encubierto!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, y perdonen la tardanza, ¡estoy extremadamente ocupada!**_

_**D.L.**_


	25. Veinticuatro

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Gracias a todos. Los personajes son de JKRowling...¿alguien se anima a afirmar lo contrario, con la multitud de abogados que tiene?**

**Veinticuatro**

Walburga no pudo menos que releer la edición de esa mañana de 'El Profeta', en realidad sólo le interesaba la nota central: '_**Primicia de 'El Profeta', presentamos a la nueva integrante de la familia Malfoy-Black'. **_Contempló la hermosa fotografía de su hijo, sentado en un sillón en la salita de estar del primer piso de la Mansión Malfoy, con la pequeña Lis en brazos, Lucius a su derecha y Draco, de pie junto al brazo izquierdo. Todos parecían embelesados con la niña, pero en un momento, el Lucius de la fotografía acarició la cabellera negra de su esposo, Sirius levantó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Walburga también sonrió.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Con furia, el primogénito de los Barrington, arrojó el periódico a la chimenea y se quedó contemplando cómo las llamas consumían las páginas arrugadas. Inspiraba odio y exhalaba ira.

Lucius Malfoy sonreía a su esposo en la fotografía que se ennegrecía, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-Juro, por la memoria de mi padre, maldito Malfoy, vas a llorar tu pérdida como él lloró cuando tu padre nos dejó en la ruina. Lo juro.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-¿Yo era así de chiquitito?- Preguntó Draco a su papá, en un susurro, para no despertar a Lis.

Sirius se inclinó y abrazó a su hijo, desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro y contemplando con él a la bebé dormida. -Casi, eras un rayito de sol...Lis tiene mi color de cabello, pero creo que sus ojos no serán como los nuestros- le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio. -van a ser como los de tu padre.

-Cuando venga en Navidad va a tener cuatro meses... ¿se va a acordar de mi?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que te visitemos algún domingo, en Hogwarts?

Draco giró y le dio un gran abrazo a su papá, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_**xxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 18 de agosto de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	26. Veinticinco

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Gracias, Alfy, y sí, Amia...¡demasiada paz!**

**Veinticinco**

'_Mi querido Remus,_

_¡Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien y tan feliz con James y los niños! _

_Yo ya sospechaba que los bebés iban a retenerte en casa. _

_En verdad, comprendo que quieras esperar un año para retomar tu puesto de Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero lo lamento enormemente. No sólo porque eres un maestro excelente, sino porque es un placer tenerte cerca a ti y a toda tu familia._

_Ahora, no debería aprovecharme de la situación, pero me gustaría saber si tienes algún candidato para la suplencia. Estoy dispuesto a elevar tu sugerencia al Consejo._

_Transmítele mis saludos más cálidos a James._

_Albus.'_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

'_...Lord Alcott mencionó que usted estaría interesado en ocupar el puesto de Profesor suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por el próximo año escolar._

_Si es de su conveniencia, podríamos coordinar una reunión en Hogwarts, para tratar el asunto...'_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

-Por supuesto que irás y no dirás ni una sola palabra que te relacione conmigo-. Dijo Padraig Barrington.

El otro mago hizo una mueca de desprecio. -¿Crees que voy a decirle a Dumbledore que soy el bastardo de tu querido papi, hermanito?

-¡Eres un bocón, Malcom! Sólo te recuerdo que para que recuperemos lo que es nuestro, tienes que entrar a Hogwarts.

-¡Tranquilízate, hombre! Todo va a salir bien, no hay nada ni nadie que relacione a Malcom Jones con Lord Barrington.

Unos ojos azules iguales a los suyos, le clavaron una mirada severa. –Espero una lechuza con la noticia de tu empleo en Hogwarts, 'hermanito'-. Escupió, con desdén.

-Cuidado. Cuidado en cómo me hablas, Barrington-. Respondió Jones. –Tú me necesitas, ¿o quieres que le informe a Lord Malfoy y a Lord Black-

La varita de Barrington le apuntó directamente al corazón. –Una maldición punzante y te mueres sin que se me mueva un pelo, bastardo. Vas a ayudarme a recuperar lo que esa mierda le robó a mi familia. Por lo que valga la sangre de mi padre que llevas en las venas, te pagaré bien y no volveremos a vernos nunca más...'hermanito'.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 19 de agosto de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	27. Veintiséis

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintiséis**

-No.

-¡Draco!

-No, Harry. No insistas.

Iban por el pasillo, camino a la biblioteca. Harry corrió y se paró delante, cortándole el paso.

-¿Por qué no?

Draco le esquivó la mirada. -Porque no.

-¡Esa no es una razón!- Por dentro, dio un respingo. Acababa de sonar igual que su papá Remus.

Atosigado, Draco lo enfrentó. -¡Porque no quiero!

Harry se desinfló. No podía ponerse a pelear con Draco, cuando lo único que quería era que fuera su compañero en el Club de Duelo del nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con cara de exagerada decepción, Harry suspiró. -Y entonces, ¿quién será mi compañero?...¡Vamos, Draco! Aprenderemos a defendernos en batalla-

-¿Para qué?

Confundido, el Gryffindor frunció el ceño. Draco siguió. -¿Para qué lanzarnos hechizos o maldiciones unos a otros encima de una tarima...dando un espectáculo? Mis padres y los tuyos nos han enseñado cantidad de hechizos y encantamientos y nunca nos hicieron pelear...¿qué sentido tiene?

-No estaríamos peleando, Draco...

-¡Claro que sí! Tú me lanzarás un hechizo y yo me defenderé, pero también deberé atacarte...-. La sola idea angustiaba a Draco.

Harry sonrió. -No vas a lastimarme-.

-No, porque no voy a participar-. Lo dejó en el pasillo y él entró a la biblioteca, se sentó en el fondo, donde podía ocultarse detrás de los estantes. Cerró lo ojos, conmovido. No podía explicarse el por qué de la revolución interior que le provocaba la mera idea de atacar a Harry. No lo haría, nadie podía obligarlo. Él era un Malfoy y un Black, sabía más hechizos y encantamientos que muchos alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, hasta sabía la teoría de las maldiciones. Sus papás le habían enseñado, y el padrino James le había ayudado a entender mejor algunas cosas...y Harry lo sabía, y Neville y Blaise, y Greg y Vinnie...bueno algo menos, pero sabían... ¡no necesitaban a este estúpido profesor Jones y su estúpido Club de Duelo!

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 7 de septiembre de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	28. Veintisiete

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintisiete**

Blaise miró de reojo a Longbottom. Había lanzado dos carnadas y el leoncito no había mordido ninguna. Nada, ni un comentario. Nada.

Salieron por la puerta principal del castillo, camino al campo de Quidditch. Iban a presenciar las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Por eso, al pequeño grupo lo encabezaba Harry, escoba al hombro, el único que iba a probar su habilidad de vuelo, bajo la mirada de Oliver Wood. Más atrás, seguían Draco, Vincent y Neville; Blaise cerraba la procesión.

-Lástima que tu _papito _no pueda hacerte entrar al equipo..._Longbottom_-. Susurró Blaise, como siempre, arrastrando el primer apellido de Neville, con marcado desdén en la voz.

Neville se tensó, pero siguió caminando junto a Vincent, sin siquiera darse por aludido.

-¡Ah, cierto que no tomaste clases de vuelo, me había olvidado!- Blaise hervía de furia, ¿por qué no le respondía? ¿por qué lo dejaba decirle cosas así, sin replicar? ¿por qué lo ignoraba?

Harry y Draco se habían adelantado, apenas unos pasos, entusiasmados con las pruebas, no habían oído esta última provocación, pero no pudieron evitar oír la siguiente.

-Claro que para volar hay que tener valentía...parece que el Sombrero se equivocó contigo, _Longbottom_...¿tenías miedo de estar en la Casa de _papito_ y que se diera cuenta del hijo patético que tiene? ¿le rogaste al trapo que te pusiera con los leones..._Longbottom?_

Vincent abrió enormes sus ojos, porque vio cómo Neville tomó aire y le dio un impulso liberador a su puño derecho. Blaise jamás hubiese imaginado que el delgado hijo del Jefe de su Casa, pudiera lanzar un golpe tan fuerte como el que impactó sobre su mandíbula.

Se oyó un 'crac' y el moreno cayó de espaldas. Neville respiraba aceleradamente, mirándolo a la cara, sin decir palabra. Y allí...

-Señor Snape-. La voz profunda y clara de su padre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Cerró los ojos y se enderezó. El Profesor de Pociones preguntó, sin cambiar ni levantar su tono. -¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

Neville supo que su padre sólo había visto el golpe, tragó saliva y respondió. –No, señor.

-Le quitaremos veinte puntos a Gryffindor, entonces-. Sin más, continuó hacia el campo de quidditch.

Harry amagó con intervenir, pero Neville le hizo un gesto negativo.

Draco amonestó a un Blaise sonriente. -¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? ¿tienes algo roto, vamos a ver a Madam Pomfrey?...

Neville, a grandes trancos, siguió detrás de su padre.

**xxxx**

-¿Puedo usar tu escoba, Harry?- Preguntó Neville, en voz baja.

Sorprendido, Harry se la alcanzó. Por supuesto que sabía que su amigo volaba desde que tenían seis años y se juntaban con Draco en cualquiera de sus casas para jugar al Quidditch con los padrinos y su padre James...pero Neville detestaba el juego, a él sólo le gustaba volar.

**xxxx**

Blaise no podía creerlo, allí estaba Longbottom, volando estupendamente bien, y atrapando la snitch en un tiempo apenas cinco minutos mayor que el de Harry. El chico aterrizó con elegancia y, sonriente, le devolvió la escoba a su amigo, después le dirigió una mirada y una mueca sobradora a Blaise, que se había mantenido a distancia. Elevó la voz y dijo.

-Para volar no hace falta valentía, Zabini, hasta un cobarde idiota como tú, puede hacerlo.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 17 de noviembre de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	29. Veintiocho

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Veintiocho**

-¿Vendrás a Hogsmeade con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry.

-Ya tengo mis regalos de Navidad.

-¡Pero yo no! Y tú tienes buenas ideas, Draco...¡Ven con nosotros!

El rubio resopló y asintió.

**Xxxx**

_**Tenía **_que actuar hoy, la oportunidad era inmejorable.

¡Lástima que apenas había pasado un par de meses enseñando en Hogwarts!

Tal vez si podía raptar al chico Malfoy sin que supiera su identidad, podría seguir...

_Iluso_, se amonestó a sí mismo, _cuando tengas el dinero del rescate podrás ir a donde quieras, cumple tu parte y termina con esto. Después de todo, para eso estás aquí._

Con un encantamiento, recogió y encogió todas sus posesiones. Toda huella suya en el Colegio había sido borrada.

**xxxx**

Como todas las cosas inesperadas, pasó muy rápido: en un momento, Draco Malfoy-Black se alejó un poco del grupo de amigos, distraído, mirando una vidriera; y al siguiente, atontado, desaparecía en brazos del Profesor Jones.

**Xxxx**

Harry le explicó angustiado a su padre Remus, que era su culpa, que él había convencido a Draco para que lo acompañara al pueblo.

**xxxx**

-¿Quieres decirme que no sabes nada del malnacido que se llevó a mi hijo?- Tronó Sirius Black, en la cara de Albus Dumbledore.

James sujetó a su amigo, para evitar que maldijera al Director. -Cálmate, Sirius...

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Cómo mierda me pides que me calme cuando _**un Profesor de Hogwarts**_ se llevó a mi hijo y quién sabe qué está haciéndole, James!

En ese momento, Kingsley Schacklebolt y Lucius Malfoy entraron al despacho, con parte del misterio resuelto.

**xxxx**

_Querida e ilustre familia:_

_¿Cuánto vale un heredero para los Malfoy? ¿Cuánto para los Black?_

_¿Cuánto vale su nieto, Lord Abraxas? ¿Qué porcentaje de su fortuna está dispuesto a pagar? _

_¡Lucius, mira los peligros de exponer a tu preciosa familia, y de alardear sin modestia! ¿Te creías intocable?_

_Por supuesto que no puedes mentirme, sé a cuánto asciende la fortuna Malfoy, y quiero la mitad, en oro, sin hechizos que lo manchen ni encantamientos de rastreo...y si les hace falta una mano que llegar a la cifra, estoy seguro de que los Black y los Potter estarán encantados de prestarles ayuda._

_Cuando tenga el oro en mis manos, tal vez me sienta lo suficientemente conmovido como para devolverles al chico._

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 1 de enero de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	30. Veintinueve

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Abrazos a Lis Lupin, Fran Ktrin Black, Alma Rosa NS, Alfy-Malfoy, Amia Snape, Dvaita, Shiray Gaunt, proserpinah, Murtilla...**

**Veintinueve**

-Está vivo, eso lo sé, Mamá-. Susurró Sirius, acariciando el nombre de su hijo en la pulsera. -¡Pero es un niño! Debe estar aterrorizado, mi chiquito...

Walburga meció al bebé que tenía dormido en brazos y respondió. -Quieren dinero, hijo. Estará bien, ya verás. Tienes a todo el Ministerio buscándolo, y a la familia y todos sus contactos trabajando para hallarlo.

...

La Mansión Potter era un hervidero. Un Auror se acercó a Kingsley, intercambiaron algunas palabras y le dejó un pergamino en las manos.

-¡Por fin, una pista sólida!- Todos detuvieron sus actividades para escucharlo. -Como dijo Albus, el título era auténtico y las referencias también. Malcom Jones existe, es Profesor de Artes Mágicas con una especialización en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El único registro que no es exacto, según su madre, es que su padre no es Rupert Jones. Es hijo de Padraig Barrington, IV.

-¿El hijo de puta de Barrington está detrás de esto?- Dijo Abraxas.

Un escalofrío de temor le recorrió el cuerpo a Lucius. ¿Y si el desgraciado, además del dinero, quería vengarse haciéndole daño a Draco?

**Xxxx**

_**Tenía **_que despertar. ¡Cómo le pesaba la cabeza!

Alguien le dio agua...no era agua, débilmente trató de rechazarla, pero el otro no lo dejó, y casi lo ahogó, obligándolo a tragar. Volvió a dormirse.

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente...era de noche o estaba en un cuarto sin luz. Le latía la cabeza con tanta fuerza que mareaba...intentó moverse, pero tenía las manos atadas a la cama...el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca...Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con calma...papá le dio un traslador de emergencia...estaba en el bolsillo interno del abrigo...pero ¿dónde estaba el abrigo? ¿Y cómo iba a convocarlo si él no podía hacer magia sin varita? Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos...más que nada en el mundo, quería estar en casa, con sus papás y Lis...Draco tenía mucho miedo, ¿y si no los veía nunca más? Lloró hasta agotarse y volvió a dormirse.

**xxxx**

Harry, Neville, Gregory, Blaise, Vincent, Hermione y Luna, entraron al salón que conducía a las habitaciones del Profesor Jones. Iban a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlos a encontrar a Draco.

**Xxxx**

Albus Dumbledore percibió que se activaban las barreras. Los niños...sonrió tristemente, tendría que ajustar las medidas de seguridad en el castillo y aumentar los chaperones en las visitas a Hogsmeade. Se sintió muy viejo y cansado, tal vez ya era tiempo de dejar que Minerva tome su lugar en el Colegio.

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 2 de enero de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	31. Treinta

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews!**

Van a tener que llenar algunos huecos ustedes mismos, aunque más adelante van a aparecer algunas menciones a este episodio...

**Treinta**

-Pero, Papá, él nos dijo que tenía novia y que cuando le saliera un negocio, iban a casarse.

James Potter escuchó con interés a su hijo. Nadie había mencionado a la novia de Jones.

-El negocio debe ser el dinero por Draco-. Acotó Neville.

-Muéstrale la fotografía, Harry-. Insistió Blaise.

-¿Qué fotografía?- Preguntó el Auror.

-Después de que ustedes se fueron de Hogwarts, nosotros también buscamos en las habitaciones del Profesor Jones-. Harry le extendió una fotografía muggle de una bonita muchacha, en una especie de parque. -Encontramos esto dentro de uno de los libros del colegio, tal vez era suya...

James la tomó, hizo unos movimientos de varita y dijo. -Es reciente...- Contempló a los niños con asombro y orgullo.

-Gracias.

**Xxxxxxx**

'_El heredero Malfoy-Black, rescatado anoche_

_Por Hannibal Harris_

_En un impresionante operativo, comandado por el mismo hijo del señor Ministro, (para ver los detalles, ir a la pag. 7), el hijo mayor y heredero de las Ancestrales Casas Malfoy y Black, fue rescatado, trás cuatro días de cautiverio. _

_El cerebro detrás del secuestro fue Padraig Barrington el quinto, con la complicidad de su medio hermano, Malcom Jones, infiltrado desde el comienzo del año escolar -como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-, en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Ambos magos se encuentran detenidos en Azkaban, a la espera del juicio._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black se recupera en el ala privada del Hospital San Mungo. No hubo comunicado oficial sobre su estado de salud, pero este corresponsal recibió datos extraoficiales que dan cuenta de múltiples heridas recibidas cuando Barrington uso su cuerpo como escudo, además de que le habrían sido administradas grandes dosis de pociones para mantenerlo inconsciente._

_Irónicamente, el lugar donde mantuvieron cautivo al heredero Malfoy-Black-una destilería abandonada-, pertenecería a los Malfoy. Al parecer, el anterior Lord Barrington la habría perdido en unos negocios con Lord Abraxas Malfoy...'_

**_ xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 3 de enero de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc_**


	32. Treinta y uno

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y uno**

-Aquí estás...- Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su esposo y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. -...hace frío, ven, vamos adentro...-

Sirius suspiró, y siguió con la mirada en el cielo nocturno, cargado de estrellas. Después de un rato, comenzó. -Sé que tiene que volver al Colegio y seguir con su vida, sé que no puedo mantenerlo conmigo hasta que tenga treinta años...-. Giró, dentro del abrazo de Lucius, pasó sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Amor, va a estar bien cuidado, tu hermano, Rabastan y Remus van a repartirse las clases; vamos a ir a visitar** a **Draco cada fin de semana...

La voz de Sirius se endureció, por un momento. -Estaba Dumbledore... y Severus y Lily, y mi tesoro desapareció en sus narices y- Se interrumpió y cerró los ojos. -Quiero que tenga el anillo de la familia, no me importa si tiene doce años, no me importa si rompo una tradición, quiero que pueda venir a su casa, quiero-

-Sirius, se lo daremos mañana y haremos el hechizo de sangre. Nadie podrá quitárselo y vendrá a casa cuando quiera-. Lucius le levantó la barbilla y lo besó, tranquilizándolo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-No vas a ir solo-. Afirmó Harry.

Draco se sorprendió y sonrió. -Voy a mi sala común, Harry-. Juntó sus libros y su amigo hizo lo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, pero Nev y yo te vamos a acompañar. ¿No es cierto?- Miró a su compañero de casa, que también se levantó con sus libros ya guardados en la mochila.

-Así es.

-No es necesario, yo vine a buscarlo-. Dijo Blaise Zabini, acercándose al grupo.

Draco resopló, pero por dentro, se alegró de no tener que pedirles que lo acompañaran, todavía tenía pesadillas con el secuestro y el camino a las mazmorras se le antojaba largo y oscuro.

-Iremos con ustedes-. Agregó Neville, mirando al moreno con aire desafiante.

-¿Para qué, Longbottom? ¿Qué te crees, el príncipe valiente?

-Vamos, Nev-. Harry tironeó del brazo de su amigo. -Buenas noches, Draco. Blaise.

De mala gana, Neville lo siguió, murmurando. -Es un idiota, ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de ese tarado?

Harry rió. -No es un tarado, y también es tu amigo-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y es un reverendo tarado!

-¡Nev, así habla tu abuela!-

-Mi abuela es una Prince...Yo soy un Prince y soy un Griffindor también...le voy a hacer tragar sus pavadas a ese infeliz...- Siguió, mientras entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, esos dos eran imposibles. ¡Qué suerte que el sombrero los puso en casas separadas!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 9 de abril de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	33. Treinta y dos

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y dos**

**Catorce años**

Por primera vez, Draco no quería ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos, porque 'esa' se les había pegado, y él no tenía ningún interés en entretenerla.

-¡Pero, Draco, aprovecha!- Exclamó Blaise.

Sin entender las miradas pícaras de sus compañeros de Slytherin, Draco resopló. -¿En qué me va a aprovechar ir con...'esa'?

El que resopló, allí, fue Neville, que se acercó al grupo. -¡Porque ella anda detrás tuyo, Draco! ¡Le gustas!

El rubio frunció el ceño, y dijo, finalmente. –Pero a mí no me gusta ella, y yo-

-¡Y qué importa si te gusta, vas a poder probar-

Draco se detuvo en seco... ¿estaban tratando de hacer lo que se imaginaba? Buscó la mirada de Harry y se sintió muy herido, porque él también parecía alentarlo a 'probar' con Mary Lexington.

Sin decir palabra, giró y volvió a entrar al castillo, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

_**xxxx**_

'_...¿crees que soy raro porque no quiero besuquearme con una chica? Papi, ¿está mal que no me guste nadie como a los otros chicos?_

_Tú dices que esperaste a mi padre, pero el padrino James dice que tuviste muchas novias y novios antes de papá; pero eso no puede ser verdad porque tenías dieciséis cuando te comprometiste._

_¿Crees que sea tonto por no querer estar con nadie más que mi familia y mis amigos?_

_Papi, me gustaría conocer **ya, ahora,** a quien va a ser mi esposo, para no andar dando vueltas con otros, aunque también estaría bien saber cómo es tener una novia antes, pero también sería lindo si aprendemos juntos. No sé qué me pasa, Papi, me siento solo y te extraño mucho._

_Quisiera que me abrazaras._

_Tu Draco.'_

Sirius sonrió y movió la cabeza con melancolía. Su chiquito ya estaba en edad de pensar en 'novios'. Un tirón en su cabello lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó la vista y halló la sonrisa preciosa de Lys, y sus enormes ojos grises.

-¿Qué le parece, señorita Malfoy Black, si mañana...- la levantó y a lanzó al aire, disfrutando de sus chillidos de alegría.-...visitamos a su hermano?- La bebé se aferró con ambas manitos a su cabello, atenta a la cara de su Papi. -¡Sí! Mañana vamos a ir a decirle a tu hermano que ya habrá tiempo para que encuentre sus novios...¿sí, bebé? ¿Quieres volar con papá?

_**xxxxxxxxxccxxxDulzura Letal, 12 de mayo de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc**_


	34. Treinta y tres

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y tres**

**Catorce años-II**

Las vacaciones de Navidad estuvieron colmadas de novedades para Neville, y como resultado, regresó al colegio una semana después del inicio de las clases.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con _Longbottom_? ¿Tenía el cabello más largo? Trató de estirarse para verlo mejor, sin que lo notaran sus compañeros de Casa.

Pansy codeó suavemente a Millicent y susurró. -¿Lo viste?

Blaise 'paró la oreja', seguro de que hablaban de Longbottom. Millicent asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Una belleza...las rosas negras del vivero de mi madre, tal como te conté.

Ahora sí que estaba intrigado...¿una belleza? Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos...

La oportunidad se le presentó al otro día, en la clase de Pociones. Blaise llegó temprano, halló el salón abierto y al Profesor Snape hablando en voz baja con su hijo. Se encaminó al fondo del aula, y desde allí se dedicó a observarlos disimuladamente: eran casi de la misma altura, así que _Longbottom_ había pegado un estirón en muy poco tiempo...tres semanas. Y sí, su cabello había crecido, le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, negro azabache y con ondas suaves. En ese momento, el chico se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, con una mano de dedos largos y blancos...

Allí, parado junto a Snape, parecía una versión más joven y refinada del Maestro de Pociones. Neville giró, y Blaise se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Esta 'belleza' era _**Longbottom**_? Sus rasgos se habían afilado, pero como no tenía vello facial, sus ojos parecían más grandes y su expresión era dulce y tímida –como si quisiera pasar desapercibido-, todo su cuerpo delgado exudaba una extraña suavidad.

Dándose cuenta de que su primera intención de observar con disimulo había resultado un rotundo fracaso, Blaise desvió la mirada, justo al mismo tiempo en que sus compañeros de Casa entraban al salón de Pociones.

_**xxx**_

Severus tenía que reconocer que la pubertad le había hecho muy bien a su hijo. Como decía Lily, sus rasgos y movimientos se volvieron elegantes.

¡Y esto recién empezaba! Dudaba que los compañeros de Neville fueran capaces de unir los signos y sacar la conclusión correcta, pero no así sus padres. Debería estar muy atento con los alumnos de los últimos años, de seguro muy pronto comenzarían a llegarle propuestas de compromiso de las familias de sangre pura. Pero su hijo no tenía interés en nada que no fuera terminar el colegio y prepararse para ser Sanador. De todos modos, Severus sabía que su estatus de heredero de las ancestrales Casas Longbottom y Prince, unido a ser Portador Potencial, lo hacía un candidato codiciado.

La risa de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco le ataba el cabello a Neville, prestándole una cinta, mientras Zabini seguía examinando los cambios en su perfil.

Complacido por la expresión tranquila de Neville, golpeó su escritorio con fuerza. -¿Quién les dijo que podían charlar?

El silencio reinó en el aula, y con un movimiento de una mano tan blanca y elegante como la de Neville, Severus comenzó la clase.

_**xxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 17 de mayo de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	35. Treinta y cuatro

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y cuatro**

**Un corresponsal en Gryffindor**

'…_¡Harry tiene novia! Se llama Mary y es de Ravenclaw. Draco dice que es una hueca y Nev dice que no puede ser tonta porque está en Ravenclaw pero yo creo que puede estar en esa casa y ser tonta. ¿Tú qué crees, Papá?_

_Draco y Nev me invitaron a volar con ellos cuando Harry vaya al pueblo con su novia…'_

_xxx _

La palmada en la nuca lo sobresaltó. -¡Ey!- Se quejó, mirando hacia donde su hermano se sentaba a almorzar.

-¿No puedes callarte? ¿Por qué le contaste a Papá que fui al pueblo con Mary?

Louis se encogió de hombros. -¿Y qué, si es cierto?

-¡Sí, pero no tienes que andar contando cosas mías! ¿Por qué no le cuentas que el profesor Lestrange te quitó 20 puntos?

Louis se ruborizó y miró a la mesa de los Profesores, su Papi no estaba. –Papá ya sabe…- Dijo, en voz baja.

Neville intervino. -¿Cómo te fue con el examen de Pociones?

El chico de primer año sonrió agradecido a su compañero de casa, él y Draco eran los únicos amigos de su hermano que lo trataban sin burla ni condescendencia.

-¡Bien! ¡Tenías razón con las preguntas!

-Sí, a mi padre no le gusta que se vayan por las ramas con las respuestas…

-Más te vale que no sigas con los chismes, enano…- Murmuró Harry.

Xxxxx

'…_y me amenazó para que no te cuente nada, el maldito…'_

_Xxxxx_

Los alumnos de tercer año juntaban sus cosas para dejar el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Potter, quédese, por favor-. Pidió el Profesor Lupin.

Harry resopló, y se quedó atrás. Cuando no hubo nadie más que padre e hijo, Remus le hizo señas para que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

-¿Sabes, Harry?- Comenzó, en tono ligero. –Tu padre tiene la extraña idea de que estás siendo cruel y desconsiderado con tu hermano…-. El adolescente bajo la vista, y su padre no lo dejó. –Mírame, hijo-. Pidió, cariñosamente. Harry se desarmó con la voz dulce de su papá.

-Louis puede ser demasiado comunicativo, a veces…

-¡Es un metido!- Exclamó Harry.

-Es tu hermano menor y te quiere y habla de ti en sus cartas a tu padre…y merece que lo trates con bondad…No te voy a obligar a que pases tiempo con él, pero te diré algo-. Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y le dio un apretón suave al hombro de su hijo mayor. –Me decepciona que Louis, que es tan cariñoso y apegado a la familia, pase más tiempo con tus amigos que contigo...

Xxx

-¿Vas a volar con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry, como al pasar, sentándose junto a su hermano.

Louis sonrió, sorprendido. -¿Pueden ir mis amigos, también?

_**xxx**_

'…_y volamos toda la tarde! ¡Y fue tan divertido!_

_Ahora me quedan las tareas de Encantamientos, así que termino aquí._

_Saludos a Marianne, y a Vicky y a Matty y a Alex._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Louis'._

Remus le devolvió la carta a James, con un suspiro satisfecho.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulz ura Letal, 2 de octubre de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	36. Treinta y cinco

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y cinco**

**Los quince de Draco**

Sirius Malfoy cerró la puerta del cuarto de Lys y se dirigió a las habitaciones que compartía con su esposo.

Comenzó a desvestirse, pero miró a Lucius, y notó una expresión ida en su rostro.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó, sentándose al pie de la cama.

Lucius le sonrió. –En que Draco sólo sacó de los Malfoy, su color de pelo…

Sirius le apretó el pie más cercano, y respondió. –¡No seas ridículo! Tiene tus rasgos y tus gestos…

-Sus ojos son Black, y su estatura…es como tú a su edad. Por eso, creí que él también sería Portador.

-Amor, tiene quince años, y ya pasó la edad del desarrollo del Portador-. Sirius suspiró. -¿Qué te preocupa?- Se acercó más a su esposo y le tomó una mano.

-No lo sé. Lo veo muy niño…pareciera que no-

-Lucius, él es muy distinto a nosotros. Yo era un poco…juguetón, a su edad, me gustaban las chicas y los chicos…- Esquivó una palmada y apretó la otra mano de su esposo. –Nunca más que un par de besos con cada uno…y lo sabes. Y tú, tuviste un cuerpo espectacular, desde siempre, a la edad de Draco eras el doble de su tamaño…no es de extrañarse que te anduvieran detrás como moscas.

-Lo que me preocupa que su madurez mental e intelectual no vaya a la par de su madurez física. Ya sé que vas a decirme que Pomfrey lo evaluó hace días, pero no es lo mismo, quiero que lo vea tu sanador.

Sirius asintió, a él también le preocupaba.

**_Xxxxxxxx_**

_-__**Siempre seremos amigos, los mejores amigos**__-. Los brazos fuertes de Harry lo envolvieron y sintió que su estómago descendía y volvía a subir a una velocidad alarmante._

_¿Eran náuseas?_

_-__**Siempre**__…- El cuerpo de Harry, entero, estaba en contacto con el suyo…se movía contra el suyo. Draco se estremeció. _

_-…__**amigos**__…_

Draco Malfoy Black despertó, confundido. Le tomó un momento recordar el sueño…la sensación de calor, el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo…_Siempre seremos amigos_…Cerró los ojos, y deslizó la mano hasta su miembro semi erecto…

-_Harry_…

**_Xxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de febrero de 2013xxxxxxxxxxx_**


	37. Treinta y seis

**Dinastía, segunda generación**

**Treinta y seis**

**Las miradas indecentes, la risa de Draco y la promesa de Harry **

Harry despertó más tarde que sus amigos. Cuando llegó al comedor, todos ya se levantaban de la mesa del desayuno, entusiasmados con la visita a Hogsmeade.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Harry?- Preguntó Draco, sonriente y acomodándole la capa a Louis.

Asintiendo, sin contestar en voz alta, Harry tomó un par de tostadas, una manzana y los siguió.

Draco iba más adelante, charlando con Hermione; Neville , Louis y su amigo Bronn encabezaban el grupo.

Harry, un par de metros más atrás, caminaba junto a Blaise y a Gregory, masticando su manzana y escuchando las charlas de alrededor.

El aire fresco, la fruta y las voces alegres de sus amigos, empezaron a mejorarle el humor, hasta que pasó algo que hizo hervir la sangre de Harry.

El grupo caminaba alegremente por la calle principal del pueblo, cuando un grupo de alumnos del último año que venían en dirección contraria, los cruzó. Eran unos seis chicos, altos, musculosos, bulliciosos. Harry reconoció al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, Davies, y a uno de los bateadores, Marshall.

Como él venía más atrás, vio la escena con lujo de detalles: primero cruzaron a Neville y a Louis, luego a Hermione y a Draco, que conversaban.

Davies y Marshall pasaron junto a Draco y se lo comieron con los ojos, girando completamente después de pasar, para no perderse 'la parte de atrás' del rubio.

La mente de Harry le dijo que Draco ni lo había notado, la mano derecha se dirigió inmediatamente a su varita, pero no llegó, porque Blaise le sostuvo el brazo. El moreno negó con la cabeza y susurró. –No se dio cuenta, no vale la pena-. Instándolo a olvidar el episodio.

**_Xxxxxxxx_**

Esa noche, danzaron en los sueños de Harry Potter Lupin: la risa cantarina de Draco, y sus brillantes ojos grises; las miradas de admiración de los jugadores de Ravenclaw...a los que ahuyentó, arrojándoles una pila de tostadas, y unas cuantas manzanas rojas y verdes; hasta que los vestigios de un recuerdo se hicieron patentes y claros, y tomaron control del sueño:

**_-¿Papi, y Daco?-Preguntó un Harry de unos dos añitos, a su papá Remus, cuando despertó de su siesta y no halló a su compañero de juegos._**

**_-Draco fue a su casa a dormir la siesta, con su papá-._**

**_-No._**

**_-¿No?- Preguntó extrañado, Remus._**

**_-No. Mío Daco-. Sollozó Harry, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._**

**_-No, mi chiquito, Draco es de sus papás, y fue a su casa_**

**_-¡Nooo, mío Daco, mío! _**

Cansado de gritar, el pequeño Harry se durmió; en cambio, el Harry adolescente, despertó.

-Sí, papá, Draco es mío-. Dijo, giró, y siguió durmiendo.

**_Xxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 1 de julio de 2013 xxxxxxxxx_**


	38. Treinta y siete

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Treinta y siete**

**La novia**

_Harry tuvo novia. Hermione tuvo un par de citas, aunque ninguna de las dos terminó bien. _

_Zabini tuvo novia._

_Greg va a lograr que Hermione sea su novia._

_¡Nott tiene novia!_

Neville se puso de lado, e intentó dormirse. No pudo. Tenía que hacerlo.

_Zabini tiene novia._

Volvió a ponerse de espalda y recordó la lista que había comenzado a examinar esta tarde:

_Hanna Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Claire Dupre_

Al principio, la lista tenía un par de magos, pero luego los quitó.

No. Decidió que debía tener una _novia._

¿Cúal de ellas? Hanna era bonita, tranquila, pero no era brillante, como Susan. Claire era inteligente, astuta, pero tenía un temperamento de temer…Y Susan…Susan era muy parecida a él, y, además, era confiable y graciosa.

Susan sería una novia perfecta.

Esa noche de primavera de sexto año, Neville decidió que Susan Bones sería su novia.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

-¿Te dijo que _decidió _que Susan sería su novia?- Preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente, en la chimenea del estudio del Profesor de Pociones.

Severus sonrió. –Así es. Lo decidió anoche, la buscó esta mañana y se lo dijo.

Lily resopló. –Por favor, dime que no lo hizo en un lugar público.

-Sí y no. Fue en la biblioteca, pero ella estaba sola. Le dijo que sí, por supuesto. Está detrás de nuestro Neville desde hace años, pero él nunca le dio esperanzas…esto es…

-…pasajero, ya lo sé, pero…no quiero que salga herido.

-Él _cree_ que es lo mejor.

-No, Sev…-dijo Lily, suavemente-…cree que es lo que todos esperamos de él.

-Es un chico inteligente, Lily, ya se dará cuenta...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 22 de diciembre de 2013 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	39. Treinta y ocho

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Treinta y ocho**

Faltaban dos días para terminar el sexto año. Draco regresó a la sala común de Slytherin después de la última clase de Pociones, con la mente puesta en dejar los libros en el dormitorio y sentarse un rato a comer una manzana –no iba a almorzar en el comedor, la última semana lo había dejado demasiado agotado y necesitaba silencio-.

-¡Ey, Draco! – Blaise lo sacudió y elevó la voz, era la segunda vez que lo despertaba en media hora. -¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la cama?

El rubio trató de despertarse, pero no había caso, se le cerraban los ojos. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Sentía la lengua pesada. Tragó saliva. -¿Me llamas a la hora de la cena?

_**Xxxx**_

-¿Zabini, por qué no me despertaste, anoche?- Preguntó Draco, en el desayuno, sirviéndose un buen plato de comida. -¡Muero de hambre!

-¡Tres veces fui al dormitorio, te sacudí, te grité para despertarte y nada!- Exclamó, indignado. –Ni te moviste…

_**Xxxx**_

Sirius llevó a Lys a la estación, para recibir a Draco. Ambos estaban radiantes.

Sirius, porque extrañaba como loco a su Tesoro y tenía planes para disfrutar los meses de vacaciones: ¡Iba tenerlo en casa, iba a poder mirarlo, abrazarlo, consentirlo! Y Lys, porque adoraba a su hermano mayor, él nunca se cansaba de cargarla ni de mimarla, ¡y sabía todo! Podía hacerle todas las preguntas y Draco se las contestaba todas, y jugaba con ella en el jardín, y le leía cuentos... apenas lo dejó bajar del tren y ya se colgó de su cuello.

Enseguida, Sirius llamó a Dobby para que se ocupara del equipaje, y tomó de la mano a sus hijos, para aparecerlos a todos en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco trató de mantenerse en pie, pero su hermanita le resultaba terriblemente pesada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los oídos le zumbaban. Despacio, intentó sentarse en el césped, para que Lys no se golpeara, pero no entendía adónde era abajo ni arriba, ni qué tan lejos estaba el piso, y cerró los ojos.

-¡Draco!

Volvió en sí gracias a un _Enervate _de su padre, pero algo no estaba bien, nada bien y de nuevo, la pesadez lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Sirius lo tomó en brazos mientras llamaba a dos de sus elfos, uno para que llamara a Lucius y otro para que trajera al Sanador MacMillan.

El llanto de Lys, los ojos aterrorizados de Sirius y la figura pálida y desmayada de su hijo, recibieron a Lucius, un minuto más tarde.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 25 de septiembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	40. Treinta y nueve

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Treinta y nueve**

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Usted mismo nos dijo que mi hijo no era Portador!- Lucius levantó la voz, pero la mirada atemorizada de Sirius lo obligó a retroceder.

El Sanador MacMillan repitió lo que acababa de decirles, esta vez más pausadamente.

-No hay registros de transición en adolescentes de la edad de Draco. Tiene casi diecisiete años, Lucius.

-¿Está seguro de que eso es lo que tiene?- Preguntó Sirius, suavemente. -¿No puede ser otra cosa?

El Sanador respondió firmemente. –El cuerpo de Draco empezó con los cambios de la pubertad de un portador potencial…-. Suspiró y continuó. –Pero, no será un cambio normal. Mi recomendación es esta: llévenlo YA mismo a la clínica del Sanador Krum, allí estará controlado por los mejores especialistas. Les prepararé una copia de sus registros.

-¿Nos está diciendo que debemos llevarlo a Bulgaria?- Dijo Sirius, en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, porque este cambio recién comienza, y mucho me temo que la inestabilidad de su magia será muy peligrosa a medida que avancen los cambios físicos…

_**Xxxxxx**_

-Papá, Draco no me contestó la carta…- Dijo Harry, extrañado, entrando a la cocina, donde Remus y un par de elfos preparaban la cena.

Remus giró y miró a su hijo, evaluando cómo decírselo, sin mentirle, pero sin decirle toda la verdad.

-Él no vendrá, Harry…

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Sorprendido, Harry se sentó. ¡Tenía tantos planes para estas vacaciones!

-La familia entera debió trasladarse a Bulgaria…Los Malfoy tienen negocios importantes allí…- Remus se ocupó con un recipiente que se hallaba sobre la cocina, aprovechando para no tener que seguir explicándole.

-¿Todo el verano? ¿Por qué no viene Draco con nosotros, como siempre y que mis padrinos se queden allí con Lys?- Desconcertado, Harry se levantó y se acercó a su papá.

Remus murmuró. –Por lo menos, por un mes…si todo sale bien-. Y siguió con la preparación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 29 de septiembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	41. Cuarenta

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Cuarenta**

Sirius se despidió de Lys y de su madre en la chimenea y desconectó la red flú. Lucius le alcanzó una copa de brandy. Agotados, ambos se sentaron frente al fuego.

-Relájate, mañana estaremos en casa con Draco y con Lys-. Lucius masajeó suavemente los hombros de su esposo, pensando en los últimos dos meses. Sirius había perdido peso, estaba agotado; esta última noche en Bulgaria se permitieron dejar solo a Draco en la clínica y venir a dormir juntos en la casa de la familia en Sofia.

-Mi madre se ofreció a quedarse unos días más con Lys, pero no lo acepté. La pequeña extraña a su hermano…

-Y tú los extrañas a los dos, y a la mansión-. Dijo Lucius, convirtiendo el masaje en un abrazo. Sirius cerró los ojos y se recostó completamente en el pecho de su marido.

-Quiero llevar a mi hijo a casa, quiero que coma sus platos preferidos, quiero que camine por los jardines, que se ría, que tenga ganas de jugar y volar en su escoba, que haga planes para su último año de colegio…Lucius…-Sirius entrelazó sus dedos. –Está tan delgado, tan pálido…

-Amor, ya pasó todo, Draco está bien y se recuperará completamente. Va a poder hacer todo lo que tú quieres y más-. Apretó la mano de Sirius. –Todavía tenemos algunas semanas hasta que comiencen las clases.

-No pasó todo, tú sabes bien lo que se le viene encima. Vamos a tener que programar cómo ayudarlo a interactuar con la magia de sus amigos más cercanos, como limitar el contacto con los compañeros de colegio…-. Se giró y miró a los ojos a Lucius. –¡Si ya era lindo, mi Tesoro, ahora es tan bello! Por más que seamos discretos, cuando vuelva a Hogwarts van a abrumarlo.

-No estará solo, tendrá la ayuda de Remus, de Severus; y nosotros estaremos pendientes, como siempre.

_**Xxxxxx**_

Draco no podía conciliar el sueño. Mañana volvería a casa. Miró hacia la mesita de noche: había una nueva carta de Harry: '_**… ¡Al final no vas a pasar ningún día con nosotros! No es lo mismo si no estás tú…' **_le decía_**.**_

¡Lo ponía tan nervioso pensar en el momento en que su amigo volviera a verlo! Este tiempo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que le gustaba Harry, le gustaba mucho…aunque no podía comparar porque nunca le había gustado nadie de ese modo. Además, ahora que había pasado su pubertad mágica, lucía distinto, estaba feo, había pegado un estirón y era puro hueso…Harry no se fijaría en él, seguro que no. Para Harry, ellos eran amigos, nada más; para colmo, le gustaban las chicas, y seguro que ya tendría una nueva novia de verano.

Draco soñaba despierto con sus caricias, con sus besos…¡Harry tenía una sonrisa tan linda! Pensando en él, el sueño lo venció.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 6 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	42. Cuarenta y uno

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Perdón por usar este espacio para lo siguiente: me ha llegado el aviso de que alguien está subiendo 'The Secret's in the telling' en wattpad. **

**Yo NO he autorizado a nadie a subir NINGUNA de mis historias (propias o traducciones), en NINGÚN OTRO SITIO. Solo a recomendar los links a FFnet, en algunos foros.**

**Quienes comparten conmigo mi trabajo, saben que respeto profundamente los trabajos ajenos, y exijo lo mismo para con los míos.**

**Por favor, les agradecería que reporten a los plagiarios. Yo no tengo usuario en ninguna otra página que no sea FFnet, no tengo Facebook, ni twitter, por lo que pueden estar seguros que no soy yo, si alguien se apropia de alguna de mis historias. Es lisa y llanamente, plagio.**

**Gracias a TODOS, por TODO. Les deseo un bendecido 2.015, ¡lleno de alegrías!**

**Cuarenta y uno**

-Draco está en el jardín, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? –dijo Sirius, señalándole la puerta.

Harry sonrió y apuró el paso, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su amigo, hasta las cartas que intercambiaron ese verano, habían sido pocas y breves!

Desde la puerta, recorrió el jardín con la mirada. A más de cincuenta metros, bajo un árbol, vio una cabeza rubia, agachada sobre un libro. Ansioso y contento, se acercó a grandes zancadas; estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero el 'Draco'…murió en sus labios cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la lejanía, sin advertir su presencia.

Los pies de Harry se quedaron clavados en el sendero de lajas, y sus ojos contemplaron la figura de su mejor amigo.

Lo había extrañado. Había echado de menos poder verlo, escuchar su voz, compartir su risa.

Tenía el cabello más largo, y su rostro…bello, limpio.

Draco intentó volver al libro, pero un movimiento llamó su atención y miró hacia la casa.

Harry sintió que las lajas se convertían en aire y al parecer, absorbían el que tenía en los pulmones. Sí, había extrañado dolorosamente esos esos grises.

**Xxxxxxx**

Draco temía al reencuentro con Harry, ¿se le notarían los nuevos sentimientos? ¿Harry los tomaría en broma si se daba cuenta? No sabía fingir, ahora que tenía claro que quería a Harry, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo: se delataría él solo.

Además, se sentía débil y cansado. El sanador le había explicado que tardaría un par de meses en recuperarse del todo, debía ser muy disciplinado con la toma de las pociones y cumplir exactamente con las horas de descanso. En ese estado no iba a poder acompañar a Harry, ni jugar quidditch, ni…

Suspiró y levantó la vista. Se quedó mirando fijamente el verde de las colinas, a la distancia.

Algo se movió a su derecha. Giró y se encontró, de lleno, con la sonrisa de Harry.

Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que el recién llegado dijo, suavemente.

-¡Hola!...¿Dónde estuviste todo el verano?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero lo interrumpió la voz de su papá.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal pasaron las vacaciones en la casa de la playa?

Sirius no se despegó de su hijo, hasta que su ahijado tomó la red flú para volver a la Mansión Potter.

La última imagen que se llevó Harry, esa tarde, fue la de una expresión desconocida en la cara de Draco: Una pequeña sonrisa triste.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 30 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	43. Cuarenta y dos

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

**Gracias a todos**

_Dedicado a AlmaRosaNS_

**Cuarenta y dos**

Todo el trayecto desde la entrada a Plataforma 9 ¾ hasta que se sentó a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco atrajo innumerables miradas, de chicas y de chicos. Tanto Blaise, como Harry, Vincent y Greg, inconscientemente, le sirvieron de barrera humana, impidiendo que le hablaran o se le acercaran demasiado.

Después del sorteo, la Directora dijo unas palabras de bienvenida e hizo un anuncio sorprendente.

-Me complace extenderle una calurosa bienvenida a un alumno que se incorporará este año al séptimo año. Por favor, señor Viktor Krum, acérquese para ser sorteado.

Un muchacho alto, de mandíbula cuadrada, cabello muy corto y andar elegante, aún en el uniforme de Hogwarts, se aceró al taburete que le señalaba la Directora y se sentó. El Profesor Snape le colocó el sombrero seleccionador y apenas unos segundos más tarde, se oyó: -¡Slytherin!

Draco no esperó a que llegara a la mesa, se paró y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Harry Potter Lupin no cabía en sí de asombro primero, y de furia, después. ¿Así que _ese_ era el nuevo _amigo_ de Draco?

¿Así que _a ese…infeliz_ le sonreía con ganas, y él solo recibía sonrisas tristes? ¿¡Y encima lo abrazaba?!

Oyó los comentarios de Neville, en medio de sus cavilaciones furibundas.

-…Bulgaria…Víktor…su padre es un sanador muy famoso…socio de los Malfoy…

¿Será cierto lo que estaba pensando? ¿Será cierto que Draco pasó sus vacaciones con _ese tipo_? Miró hacia la mesa de los Profesores, allí estaba su papá Remus, pero no iba a poder preguntarle, él tenía que recibir a los niños de primer año de Gryffindor. No.

¿Y por qué no preguntarle directamente a Draco? ¿Acaso no eran amigos, acaso no se contaban todo?

Esperó a que los Slytherin salieran del comedor y los siguió, iba a pedirle explicaciones a Draco. No, no iba a pedirlas, iba a exigirlas.

Harry Potter estaba cansado de los secretos de Draco Malfoy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 31 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	44. Cuarenta y tres

**Dinastía: segunda generación**

_Dedicado a Acantha27, ¡por haber sido el review Nº 500!l Noriko, ¡no te puedes quejar!_

**Cuarenta y tres**

Era común ver a Harry Potter en la sala común de Slytherin, y era igualmente común verlo con Draco Malfoy. Lo que no era para nada común, era verlos molestos uno con el otro.

-Este no es el mejor momento, ¿por qué no hablamos mañana? –dijo Draco, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Pero, para Harry eso significaba que no quería explicarle, que no quería hablar _con él._

-Este sí es el mejor momento, ¿o qué, necesitas tiempo para mostrarle tu cuarto al tipo ese?

Draco lo miró, asombrado, y no dijo nada por un rato; respiró hondo y respondió en el mismo tono suave.

-Se llama Viktor, y es un amigo, Harry. Acaba de llegar, es su primer día.

Harry rio, despreciativamente y levantó la voz.

-¡Vamos, Draco! Parece que lo conoces muy bien, casi te le tiras encima para saludarlo –se acercó, peligrosamente, con una expresión de enojo en la cara. Viktor trató de intervenir, pero Blaise se lo impidió.

Para ese momento, toda la sala común de Slytherin los observaba y los escuchaba con interés. Draco se sentía realmente incómodo, retrocedió un paso, pero Harry avanzó, acortando la distancia.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasaste tus vacaciones en Bulgaria? Nunca me contaste lo que hiciste estos meses –se acercó más y Draco trató de tomarle el brazo, para calmarlo. De verdad, ese no era el momento ni lugar para hablar ese tema.

-¿No vas a decirme dónde estuviste? ¿No te importó dejarme sin noticias tuyas?

-Harry…

-¿Por qué no pasaste ni un día con mi familia, Draco, conmigo…?

Abrumado, como buen hijo de Sirius Black, Draco explotó.

-¿Quieres saber dónde estuve, pendejo imbécil? ¡Estuve internado en la clínica del padre de Viktor, donde casi me muero, mientras me crecía un útero que jamás pensé que tendría! –Draco gritó y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Ahora fue el turno de Harry de retroceder, y de Draco de avanzar.

-¿Quieres saber dónde pasé mis vacaciones, idiota egoísta? ¡Retorciéndome de dolor porque a mi cuerpo se le ocurrió que quiere parir alguna vez en el futuro! ¿Quieres saber más?

Harry quiso abrazarlo, pero Draco se zafó y salió corriendo de la sala común; atravesó la puerta principal del castillo, e intentó activar el anillo de la familia, sin acordarse de las barreras de Hogwarts. Siguió corriendo, dolido, avergonzado, necesitaba el resguardo de los brazos de su padre.

Apenas cruzó las protecciones, dijo, en un sollozo: -Mansión Malfoy - y despareció.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 31 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
